Deals With The Devil
by Whisper in Blindness
Summary: Bella hasn't been honest with the Cullens. She is actually a mighty vampire, has a twin sister and a whole other bunch of secrets. Including the fact that she fell in love with the person that wanted to kill her sister 500 years ago.But what if she is also the missing key part of the curse breaking ritual that nobody knew about?Well maybe except for her enemies.Bella/Klaus version.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is the Bella/Klaus version. Be sure to check the Damon/Bella one.**

"Checkmate." I said with calm voice, making my move on the board. I leaned back on my chair and slowly moved my eyes up to look at my opponent's face- Alice Cullen. She was wearing such a dumbstruck expression that it took quite a will power not to laugh. She was frantically staring at the board, still too surprised to say anything. My eyes went up, looking at the six figures, hovering over us- the Cullens. Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and finally my boyfriend, Edward."You look surprised." I said with a calm voice, my lips extending in a slight smile. I crossed my hands on my chest.

"Surprised?" Edward shook his head, searching for the right words. Carlisle moved forwards.

"Isabella Swan, you are the first human to ever beat Alice in chess. God...Edward is the only person until this moment to ever beat her." He shook his head and looked at the board. "How did you do it?" Before I could even answer Alice cut in.

"What the hell, Bella? At the beginning...I was seeing your every move but in the middle of the game...you just...blocked me. How did you do it?" Wow, we are getting to much 'How did you do it?' today, aren't we? I pursed my lips, stood up and went next to Edward.

"Beginners luck, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders and looked down.

Now the truth.

I'm not Isabella Swan. My name is Annabelle and I have a secret. Secret so big that has been kept for centuries. Secret so dangerous that only two people in this world know about it. I have even kept it from Edward who has always been honest with me. I really want to return the favor ... but sometimes the things you want and the things you should do are not quite the same thing. But I guess that eventually every secret comes right back to slap you in the face.

Maybe I should start from the beginning and tell you my complete life story. Or maybe I should start from the day when it all started again. Where were you, Annabelle? Is that what you are wondering? In the Cullen's house. And what is that thing with the chess, Annabelle? Well, I guess that pretending to be somebody else was kind of starting to annoy me and I was getting more and more neglectful. And that was a really bad thing. Edward took my hand and smiled at me, believing that he knows the person next to him. And he was so wrong. I was nothing like the fragile little Bella Swan, he thought he knew and loved. Everything about her was fake. Her hair, her eyes, her clothes, her attitude even her name. But how could I tell him? There is a reason why our species don't usually know about each other. And even if we say that I ignored this reason and told him about myself, I still couldn't tell him all of it. Including a third person would have endangered so many people and most importantly the people I loved the most in this world. My family ( or what has left of it), Edward and his family, my friends. I couldn't do all of this only to get the burden of guilt off my back, now could I?

"Bella?" Edward's voice pulled me out of my mental monologue. I looked around and saw that most of his family had gone out. Except for Alice, who was still staring either at the board or at me. I liked Alice but this...behavior was not my type. Yeah, what if a human beat her in chess? What if her weird-see-the- future gift was not always perfect? So what? "Are you ok?

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Can we go to your room, please?"

"Sure."

His room was big and airy, he had an enormous collection of CDs but my favorite part were his huge wall/windows. I moved closer and put my forehead on the cold glass. The weather was really unusual. The sun was shining brightly but it was still raining.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to talk to Carlisle for a moment. You don't mind, do you?" I shook my head and put my hand on the glass, focusing my attention on the small droplets.

And the memories consumed me.

_Flashback_

_England, 1400s_

_I tilted my head to one side and looked through the window as a few rain drops hit the carriage's roof. The small raindrops were reflecting the sun's rays, making the landscape look like it was a part of a fairy tale. _

_I leaned my forehead on the cold surface of the glass and let all my worries fill my head. My throat clenched as I remembered my mother's last words before I left home. _

_"Protect your sister, Annabella. You are the only one who can save her from the great danger that hangs over her head." What was that supposed to mean? And how was I supposed to protect her when I had absolutely no idea where she is or what the great danger was? _

_Suddenly I heard a loud noise coming from outside. The carriage started rocking, starting to move more slowly and more slowly until it stopped moving completely. I quickly opened the door._

_"John? What happened?" I yelled to the driver. He didn't respond so I looked around and stepped out of the carriage with a sigh. "John?" I reached out and took my hat, trying not to wet my hair. I made a few steps forwards but made a quick step back as a voice startled me from behind._

_"Miss? I'm sorry but it looks like one of the wheels is broken." I turned around to look at the young man's face. "I have to get back to town to get a new one. Will you be fine if I leave you here for half an hour?" I looked around and hugged my body with my hands. We were in the middle of nothing, green forests were surrounding us. I was on my way to the near town, where some people had told me my sister might be. I didn't like this situation but I guess that I had no choice. Plus I was perfectly capable of defending myself._

_I nodded my head._

_"I will. But please hurry. I want us to get to the town before sunset." The boy nodded, bowed and quickly untied one of the horses. I sighed and looked around, watching John until his figure was no longer visible. Now what? _

_I looked up at the sky and narrowed my eyes as the sun blinded me for a second. It had stopped raining and now the sun's rays were warming my face. I looked at the carriage but the sun was so nice that I decided to wait outside. I moved towards the front, eyeing the beautiful black horse. I reached my hand and slowly petted its back, smiling as it snorted and moved its head towards me._

_"Do you need help, Miss?" I was so absorbed by my thoughts that the male voice made me jump from surprise. I quickly turned around and my lips slightly parted as I faced the most handsome man I had ever seen. Blonde hair, mesmerizing blue eyes...he was tall and lean but also muscular. His lips extended in a breathtaking smile. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Do you need help?" _

_I shook my head and took a deep breath, regaining my composure. I raised my head high._

_"No, thank you. One of the wheels is broken and the driver has gone back to replace it." I said and his eyes started sparkling mischievously. He tilted his head to one side and stepped closer to me. I didn't know how to react. My mind was screaming at me to get into the carriage and lock the door. For what I knew he could be a serial killer. But there was something in him, I couldn't really define it but I just couldn't take my eyes off of him._

_"Do you want me to take you to the town? I'm headed there." He made another step towards me. I shook my head. "Do you really expect me to leave a young and beautiful lady in the middle of the nowhere? I know that right now the sun is shining but an hour from now it's going to be dark." I swallowed thickly as he moved even closer. I pursed lips and raised my chin high. I wasn't going to let him influence me that way._

_"Do you really expect the young and beautiful lady to agree a complete stranger to take her somewhere?" I raised my eyebrow and stepped back. "I don't think so." He smiled even wider and I tried to ignore my pounding heart. I turned my back at him and opened the carriage's door._

_"Wait!" He yelled. I turned around._

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm Nick." He reached his hand out."There. I'm not a complete stranger. Will you come with me now?" I raised my eyebrow and for a second questioned myself whether I had completely lost my mind because I said._

_"Yes." I reached my hand out and he caught it, leaning down to kiss it. And in the moment his lips touched my bare skin two things happened at the same time. Suddenly my entire being filled with the feeling of...death but at the same time just like 1000 thousand tiny electric sparks had hit me. I jumped from surprise and pulled my hand, looking at him in the eyes. Obviously he had felt it too because his expression was showing mixture of confusion and surprise._

_We stayed like that for a few moments and then he raised his head looking at me with his piercing blue eyes._

_"You have no idea how long I have waited for you." _

My hand automatically flew to my cheeks and brushed my tears. How could things mess up so badly after that?

Suddenly I felt a tingling heat in my belly that was slowly moving up my hands. I clenched my fists but it didn't go away. My head darted towards the forest.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath. "Dammit, dammit, dammit." Nooo, this was not happening right now. The heat was progressively increasing. Not now, not now.

I flashed out of the room and looked down. The Cullen's were all gathered in the living room, whispering something heatedly. I cursed in my mind. I looked around frantically.

She just couldn't find a better moment to show up, could she? And then the doorbell rang. The Cullen's heads darted towards the door and Alice whispered that she'll get it.

"No!" I ignored their stares and walked down the stairs a little faster than a human was supposed to. They were going to see her either ways, might as well I opened the door for them. "Let me." They looked at me like I was crazy but Alice stepped away.

I took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

I heard low gasps as they saw who was standing at the door.

Brown hair, brown eyes, features like mine...

"Belle." She said calmly.

"Katherine. Long time no see, Sister."

**Tell me what you think...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slight delay. I was really busy.**

**Hope you'll like it.**

"So Sister...tell me because I'm just so curious. Are you in possession of a small, probably black, device, called a cell phone?" I raised my eyebrow and gave her my best bitch look.

"Umm...yes?" She looked at me with a surprised expression. "Why?"

"Do you know how to use it?" Her eyes started shining as she crossed her hands on her chest.

"Yes."

"Then maybe next time before you decide to blow my cover up, you should press the small button that says 'Warn your sister that you are coming to town, you silly little bitch!' and call me." A small smile crept up her face as she saw just how angry I was. She loved annoying me but this...this was just too much.

Because you see, for normal people a visit from your twin sister would be a happy event but in our situation such a thing could destroy your whole life scheme if I can call it this way. I mean when you are 500 hundred and something years old, you are almost never introducing yourself with your real name and are definitely not telling your real life story. Like I don't just go and introduce myself with 'Hi! I'm Annabelle Pierce and I'm 540 years old vampire. A nightwalker, by the way, not a Cold One. And just in case you are wondering, I have a twin sister, who is a former doppelganger and oh...I'm not a doppelganger, even though we look very much alike. Because...you see, I have a secret...' and go on and forth...telling him or her everything. We just don't do this...unless it's absolutely necessary or we are in the company of Nightwalkers, who we trust. And that happened really rarely.

"True. But it would have ruined all the mystery in our relationship, wouldn't it? Plus my phone is white." I took a deep breath, trying to control myself. Her smirk disappeared as soon as she saw my death glare. "Besides...I couldn't risk calling you and..."

"Oh, so let me get this straight. You couldn't risk calling me and yet you decided that it's ok to risk exposing not only me but her by showing up on my boyfriend's doorstep? Wow, you really have unbreakable logic, sis, just unbreakable." I pursed lips and looked around. Currently we were sitting on a huge rock nearby a beautiful stream, deep in the forests of Forks. I hit the rock hard, making a fist-shaped hole in it.

"Ok, look. Let's suppose that I was wrong..."

"No, we are not supposing anything. We know it for sure."

"Ok. I was wrong and you were right. Happy?" I nodded approvingly."Fine but we really do need to talk." I looked down and then looked up at the sky. This was exactly what we had been worried about for so long. The Talk.

"Proceed." I said and looked down at my watch. We didn't have a lot of time. After all I had left a pretty upset group of Cullen's that needed to be taken care of.

"I need your help. You have to do back to Mystic Falls with me." I rolled my eyes. This town again? Seriously? It should have been wiped out from the face of the Earth centuries ago, it had brought nothing else but misery. "I swear Belle, things are pretty bad back there. It's a supernatural hell. Vampires, werewolves, hunters...oh and a new doppelganger." My head darted towards her. She nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, bummer, right? Her name is Elena and she obviously is not only looking like me. She dates Stefan." Katherine frowned and I let out a small smile.

"The famous Stefan. I never actually met him. " I paused. "And you are ok with them dating?"

"Of course I'm not! But that's another story."She smiled devilishly and made an impatient gesture. "The important thing is that not only Elena is in Mystic Falls."She puckered her lips."You- know- who is there too." Well, I guess that shouldn't have come as a surprise but it did. I jumped off the rock, running my hand through my hair, panic starting to consume me.

"I can't go there, Kat. You know what happened between us, how could you even suggest that?" She jumped off the rock and came next to me.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, sis. It's worse than last time, much worse. Last time he had...you but now he has no one . He doesn't care who goes down, he doesn't care about anything, Belle. He just wants what he wants . He let one doppelganger get away and he is never making that mistake again." She was looking at me, plead in her eyes. I swallowed thickly.

"Does he know about my part in his stupid curse?" She shook her head and I breathed from relieve. "Then why are you so concerned? He can't break his stupid curse without me. He is going to try but he is not going to succeed." She shook her head.

"I never told you this but...I connected with his mother." I looked at her with wide eyes. I was just about to scream 'WHAT? YOU CONNECTED WITH THE ORIGINAL WITCH WITHOUT ME?!' But she stopped me with a gesture. "A few years ago I visited Mystic Falls and I was just entering their bar, when a boy yelled 'Elena! I thought you were out of town.' to me. I was dumbstruck for a minute but I quickly got it. There was a new doppelganger. She was still too young for the ritual but it was a fact that after a few years he was going find her, and...you can guess the other part. I asked a witch for help and she managed to connect with Esther." I opened my mouth but she cut me off again. I frowned. "I asked her what would happen if he performed the ritual without you...and here comes the interesting part, she said that it might work. Not the way it's supposed to, of course. He won't be able to break it completely but he will gain some of his werewolf power."

"But..."

"I'm not finished yet. This power will more likely hurt him than anyone else because no one knows if it really is going to work without you. He can die or he can have a wolf ass forever. You know, all kinds of cool stuff but it can really give him power that we don't want him to posses. "She paused for a few seconds, hesitating. She looked me in the eyes. "You know him better that anyone else. You know what he is capable of doing now...just imagine what's going to do if the ritual doesn't work or if it does." I looked down at my hands. I didn't like being remained of just how well I knew him. As she said, better than anyone else. Even his family.

"What do you want me to do? I can't single handedly stop him. "I said with bitter voice, unwanted memories flooding my mind.

"I'm not asking you for that. But you are our secret weapon. Plus you are the only person he has ever listened to." She said and I looked at her murderously. "Please. We need you."

"Katherine, do you remember why I left him?"She nodded her head. "I don't care if he is going to gain his werewolf powers, you know that I never did. But I just can't face him, it will be too much." I shook my head.

"Belle, listen to me. I remember why you left him but do you? Don't do it for me, do it for him. Remember that little deal you made with..."

"Enough, Katherine. Don't push me and don't even try to blackmail me."She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, feeling like my head was going to explode. Of course that I remembered that stupid so called deal. It was the reason why I had been so miserable for the past 500 years. The same thoughts that swirled in my head back then started filling it again.

I had to go, didn't I ? Plus I was sure that she would want to save him too. I guess that the time to confront the love of my live had come. And I couldn't do anything to prevent it.

"I have to go back to the Cullen's." I just said and started running through the forest. I thought that the run would clear my head, make me sort my priorities but guess what? I stopped in front of their house, feeling more confused than ever.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No one answered so I just...helped myself in.

"Hello? Anybody home in Cullenville?" I heard a quiet noise and then I felt a breeze. Predictable. "Hello Edward." I turned around to look at him.

"Mind to explain us what's going on?"I heard the others coming behind my back. I pursed lips and crossed hands on my chest.

"Sure. Sit down." I turned around and nodded briefly. Edward looked at me with a weird expression but obeyed. When they were where I wanted them to be, I started talking. "So long story short. I'm a horrible person and I lied to you all. I'm not the little clumsy Bella Swan, my name is Annabelle Pierce and I'm 500 and something years old vampire. I..." I was cut off by Edward's laughter.

"Bella, honey, are you ok? You are not a vampire, you are not pale, you have a beating heart. You have _blood _...don't you think that if you were a vampire, we wouldn't have found out earlier?" Carlisle stood up and looked at his son then looked at me. I could see his curiosity in his eyes, on his face, in his body language. He put his hand on Edward's shoulder, making him stop laughing.

"No, son. I don't think she is lying."

"What?"Asked Alice and looked at her father. "Carlisle, you don't really suggest that she is a vampire, do you?"

"Listen to me. You remember how I stayed with the Volturi for a couple decades, right? Well, Aro was obsessed with the idea that there were other species of vampires, species that were stronger and faster than us. Species that knew everything about us. And he was terrified of the fact we had no clue how they looked or how they behaved. We virtually know nothing about them."

"Of course you don't. We are too smart for you. We are the real vampires. The Original type, you my dear friends, are experiments. You were created by a mistake and we will always be better because we blend. We look like humans in one moment and in the other...bam...you are missing your head."

"Tell me more." He said with a dreamy expression but I just smiled.

"No can do. I don't have much time and you want to know more. Well, the girl you saw earlier was my twin sister, she has asked me to come back with her and..."

"You are leaving us?" Edward stood up and made a step towards me. I looked at the others, Alice was looking...I don't know sad? Emmett...he was such a teddy bear, he was wearing a sad expression too and Jasper...he was looking relived.

I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Well not exactly...you can come and visit me sometimes...I guess." I hoped that they were seeing that I was just being polite. Coming to Hell Hole MF would be their biggest mistake...ever.

I looked down, avoiding their eyes. I was acting horrible and I realized it but I needed to be harsh. They were not supposed to learn about me, or the curse, or anything at all actually.

"Fine. So I guess it's time for us to go. You ready?" I asked and Edward and Carlisle looked at me surprised.

"Who are you talking to?" She really didn't tell them a word! Cold blooded, really, even I had the decency to say a few words before I left.

"To me. She was talking to me." She moved forwards, all the eyes in the room pinned to her. I smiled.

"Rose? What's going on?" Wow, too many 'What's going on?' today, uh? I decided to cut in.

"She is coming with me." They ignored me and all looked at her. Esme came forward.

"Honey, what's going on? What is she talking about? I thought you hated her" She made an annoyed expression and I smiled. Should have prepared them for that, just should have.

"Never said that."

"But why her?" Edward asked with hurt expression. Poor guy, must have been tough on him, ya know finding out that the so called _love of his extended life form _is a complete fraud. But she wasn't in for sappy stories, never has, never will. She snorted and came next to me, all Rose gone ,now only her usual _bitch-don't-bother-to-talk-to-me_ look.

"Why, what, where, when. Too much Wh-questions, don't you think. I'm going with her because I'm her sister in law...or well almost was." She smiled evilly as we turned around and headed for the door. Right before it she stopped and turned her head around.

"Oh and by the way...my name is Rebekah Mikaelson "

**TELL me what you think! If you want something to happened or not to happen, be my guests and give suggestions.**

**Oh and tell me what do you want- Katherine/Damon/Stefan/Kol/ Other.**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"You were very evil."I stated and looked myself in the mirror. I had finally got rid of the horrible clothes_ Bella_ liked to wear and now I enjoyed actually seeing the curves of my body. My hair was pin straight as I was told that Elena had the worst taste and she liked wearing her hair like that. Honestly, I'd never liked straightening my hair, it always looked...fake. I preferred looking the way I really looked and not putting 1000 tons of make up on my face. Not that I needed it anyways.

Rebekah looked at me with a slight smile.

"I'm always evil, sweetheart. You need to specify." I smiled and nodded.

"You are right. My mistake." She smirked and looked at the mirror, continuing curling her hair. "I meant with the Cullen's, you really didn't say a word to them while I was gone?" She looked at me and was quiet for a few seconds.

"They didn't deserve an explanation. A little compulsion and a few lies and they had already excepted me in the family. They are weak, that's the truth." I shrugged my shoulders.

"What about Emmett? I thought you liked him, I liked him for sure." She took a strand of her hair and looked at me.

"Don't worry about him. He knows what he has to do." She said with a devilish smirk and wrapped the strand around the curling iron. "Where is your sister?" I shrugged shoulders and just like on cue we heard how the front door opened. Katherine stormed into the room seconds later.

I didn't turn around just looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was holding something, her face wearing a weird expression.

"Looks like Annabee has a few admirers." I growled quietly and turned around abruptly. Rebekah sniffled a laugh as my eyes started sparkling from anger.

"Seriously, Kitty Kat? We are starting this again?" She made a half irritated... half smug face. She didn't like being called Kitty Kat, no, not didn't like, she hated it, despised if you like. Just as much as I hated Annabee. It sounded so...oh for crying out loud it didn't even sound like my name. And Kitty Kat that was so cute, not like Annabee...Annabee that didn't even sound right. Annabee...Annabee...so weird. And the problem was that Kat liked it and was constantly calling me that. Annabee...it had bee in it...such a weird nickname.

"I don't see why not. And stop calling me Kitty Kat." She said with narrowed eyes. I let out a slight smile and looked at her hands which were behind her back." I thought you said that Edward was the only guy you dated in Forks."She said with a devilish smile as she took her hands out. She was holding a beautiful blood red rose. There was a small cart attached to it.

"He was. Give me that." She shrugged her shoulders and handed me the rose. I reached out my hand, she reached out the rose and in the moment my hand touched it my whole body went completely numb. I gasped as the feeling of death consumed me, dark pictures went across my eyes, quickly replaced by scenes I remembered very well.

His face. His mesmerizing grey eyes. The moment we met, how we danced under the moonlight, his sparkling eyes as he proposed me, his smile as we danced on our last ball, the silent desperation in his eyes when he discovered that I had run away, the anger and hurt in his eyes in Chicago in the 1920s, the destructive light that shone in his eyes as he mercilessly killed a vampire that didn't want to tell him where I was in the 1950s, his eyes watching me from distance at a rock concert in the 1990s and finally his wicked smirk as he watched the doppelganger in the present. His head turned around to look at me, his eyes full with a mixture of emotions yet looking completely numb just like my body, his lips formed the words that were written on the small card.

_I'm waiting for you..._

"Belle? Are you ok?" Katherine came next to me, putting her hands on my right that was holding the rose. I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands, realizing that I had clenched my fist around the rose so hard that its thorns had pierced my skin and now the little white card and the carpet were all covered in my blood. I unclenched my fist and watched as the rose hit the ground, my head slowly raised to look at my two best friends. They were looking at me with worry.

"No, I'm not."I shook my head, still too shaken to form a coherent sentence. The thing was that he was the love of my life and seeing him like that, knowing that I had turned him into this monster was killing me, eating me from the inside.

Rebekah picked up the card and looked at me with confusion.

"It's my brother's handwriting. What does it mean?" She wiggled it between her two fingers. I shook my head and ignored her.

"We need to go. Now."I looked at Kat." He is going to break the curse." Her eyes slightly widen.

"Ok, sorry, but I believed you when you said you left him for his own good. When you asked me not to ask questions, I didn't. But now you owe me an explanation. " She shook her head." Yes, he will be really powerful but what so horrible will happen, if he breaks the curse?"

Kat and I shared a glance and she nodded her head.

I looked directly at Rebekah.

"If he breaks the curse, probably if he only tries to break it, he will die."

"We need to go. Now." She said and I nodded.

DPOV

"I was born in 1450...That makes me 560 years old." She was looking down at her hands, looking miserable as hell. I clenched my fist, trying to overcome my anger. The stupid werewolf was coming after me, this could have been me.

"Well...if you were a bottle of wine..." She ignored me and kept staring down.

"That means that I can die. I've lived long enough." She said with a broken voice. I hated this situation. I couldn't pet a puppy properly let alone taking care of a dying vampire. The only thing I could do was joke, make her feel a little bit better and hope that blood would cure her.

"You know, if you are going to me maudlin, I'm just gonna kill you myself." I picked up a glass and started pouring blood in it. "Just to put me out of your misery."I raised eyebrows but kept pouring. "Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite."

I was right, wasn't I? We didn't know for sure that the werewolf bite was going to kill her. She could just have...I don't know allergic reaction or something. That Jules looked like a person who didn't brush her teeth regularly, maybe it was from that.

"Just a little, fatal to vampires, werewolf bite." She said and laughed/sobbed. I sighed and looked at her with a smirk.

"Well...according to legends, which are notoriously unreliable source." I handed her the glass and she took it with a slight smile. "Drink up. Blood heals."

"Yeah, it does feel like it's working."She said and I smiled. Fatal werewolf bite ,my ass. Nothing that a little blood couldn't heal.

"Let's have a look." I offered quickly and put the blood bag in my left hand. "Come on." I said and she turned around, her back facing me. I pulled down her cardigan and I felt how the blood pulled away from my face. It was horrible...it looked like her skin was rotting. It had grown larger so now the wound reached her mid back. I pulled away the strap of her tank top so that it wasn't going over the wound.

"How is it?" She asked , her voice filled with hope. I scrunched my face.

"Definitely...um...better." Her shoulders hunched and she let out a desperate sigh. She knew that I was lying. I heard quiet footsteps. "Right, Caroline?" I asked and looked at her. She was standing completely frozen, her face showing her surprise and confusion.

I nodded towards her wound and looked at him pointedly. Caroline quickly composed her features just in time before Rose turned around to look at her.

"Um...it's not bad." She said with his head slightly cocked to one side. I looked at her furiously_. Not bad? _Was that the only lie that popped into a constantly lying creature? _Not bad? _ I pursed lips and took Rose's glass, pouring her some more blood. I handed her the cup and started walking towards Caroline.

"I need you to play nurse for a little while."

"It's not necessary." Rose said, trying to sound convincing and failing miserably. I shook my head, was she really thinking that I'd let her stay in this house alone.

"It is necessary. Caroline is a do-gooder. It's in her nature. She just can't help it." I said and Caroline looked at me with an outraged expression but I just passed by her. Rose's voice stopped me.

"I'm going up to bed." She said quietly and stood up, almost losing her balance. I made a step forwards, wanting to help her but she cut me off with a gesture. "Don't worry." She quickly said and flashed up the stairs.

I passed Caroline but she grabbed my hand.

"What the hell happened?" She whispered and came closer to me. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in a mood for that. I needed to find the bitch, torture her, find out if there was a cure, torture her a little longer then kill her. The plan was simple but I needed to leave the house first, right?

"Where's Elena?" I asked, ignoring her question. "And Stefan, where is he?" He was the only one who could ruin my fun with the bitch.

"Isn't she here?"I shook my head with pursed lips." Then I don't know, she probably has some family drama. And Stefan, he went out..." I narrowed my eyes as I saw that she was hiding something.

"Fine, take care of Rose."

" Wait! Where are you going?" She asked and moved closer. I smirked evilly.

"Out." I said and flashed outside, jumping in my 1967 Chevy Camaro. I let out a sigh as I sped towards the bar. I was sure that Jules the bitch was there. If there was a cure for Rose, I was going to find it for sure.

Annnddd when I pulled in front of Mystic Grill, who do you think was waiting in front of it?

I jumped out of the car.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed as Stefan moved closer to me.

"I'm waiting for you." He said serious-faced and I rolled my eyes. I knew why he was here, and I didn't like it.

"Listen...there are a lot of people here...ok?" I pulled away from him.

" Damn! There goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back." I said sarcastically. Who did he think he was talking to? I was perfectly capable of not killing someone in public. I was impulsive, but I could wait until she was locked in my basement, ok?

I rolled my eyes and turned around starting to walk towards the bar. He grabbed my hand and made one of his _sympathetic _expressions.

" Hey! Listen...I know you are upset about Rose." I pursed lips from anger. What was up with people today?

"Why do you think I'm upset? I'm fine. I don't know if you know this, but sometimes vampires die."I raised my eyebrows and tried to make myself very clear."I'm just going to have a friendly chat with our lady wolf, Brother. Ease up." I pulled my hand away and pushed him away, starting to walk to the door. And guess who followed me?

"Very annoying of you, Brother." He ignored me and continued walking. "Is Jules in there?"

"I don't know." I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't check?!" I said pushing the front door open. I quickly scanned the place.

"Do you see her?" Asked Stefan as he stopped next to me. I continued looking.

"No, but I see somebody else."I said and reached out my hand, pointing to a girl with long brown hair and leather jacket. She was sitting on the bar, her back facing us.

"Elena? She said she would be with Jeremy." He scrunched his eyebrows."That's weird." I shrugged my shoulders and started walking towards her.

"Elena?" I asked. No response.

"Elena? Elena?" No response. Stefan gently patted her shoulder. " Elena?" She jumped from surprise and quickly turned around, a slight surprise in her eyes.

" Who? ... Oh, me!...Yeah, I'm Elena." She said, her lips forming a cocky smile.

Anger started travelling up my spine as my words formed with venom.

"Katherine." She just smiled even wider, her eyes widening a little.

"Oh, me again." She said raising her right hand. I kicked her chair from anger andd moved closer.

"Damon, people are staring." Stefan warned and patted my shoulder. But I didn't care.

"What games are you playing, Katherine."

"Only one actually." Said a voice from behind us. Stefan turned around first, his eyes widening. I was still looking at Katherine who just smirked.

I turned around. Long brown hair, leather jacket.

"Elena?" Stefan stepped closer. She shook her head and smiled cockily.

"Not exactly." Sounded a voice from our right. I turned my head abruptly. Long brown hair, leather jacket, leaning on the bar. What the hell was happening here?

"Wha...what?" Stefan was looking at all three of them. "What the hell? IS this some sort of a witchy juju thing?"

And that's when it dawned on me.

"Not exactly , Brother." I patted his shoulder, my eyes darting to the first girl."Annabelle."

She smirked.

"Nice to see you again, Damon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for those of you who are also reading the Bella/Damon version as in this chapter Bella's story will be repeated.**

**Anyways, hope you'll like it!**

"She is your what?!" Stefan moved closer, his eyes wide open. I sighed and walked to Damon, we shared a glance.

"My best friend. Annabelle is my best friend." I smirked as their eyes widen from surprise. There was a moment of silence andddd then all hell broke loose.

They started yelling simultaneously, thank God for my vampire hearing because it was something like that.

**S: **How come I don't know about this?

**K:** You told me that you had never met him. Why did you lie to me?

**E:** Damon has a best friend?!

**S:**And she is Katherine's twin sister? Are you kidding me? What's wrong with you, Damon?

**K:** Did you date him? Of course, you did! How could you sleep with my ex boyfriend, Annabelle?

**E:** _Damon_ is your best friend? _Damon Salvatore_? Are you sure we are talking about the same Damon here? Tall, raven haired, blue eyes, cocky behavior 24/7? Kind of hates everyone except for himself...

**S:** And why is no one reacting at the fact that there are three Elenas here?

**K:** Does he know? Did you tell him, sister? Your precious secret that you almost didn't share with _me_?

**E:**My head hurts. Too much information for one day.

All at once!

I looked at Damon, who looked as overwhelmed as I did. I pursed lips and he shrugged his shoulders as they continued yelling over each other.

"You or I?" I asked, knowing that he will understand what I was asking. He smirked and waved his hand.

"There are more ladies in the group so I'll let you take this one." I smiled, the yelling still continuing. At this point I had given up trying to understand what they were yelling.

"Fine with me." I stepped closer to the yellers and waved my hands." Hey, hey! Enough, stop!" They went quiet." Good. Okay." I pointed at Stefan" You don't know because I suppose you never asked." I pointed at Katherine. "I said that I'd never met Stefan, this doesn't automatically mean that I've never met his brother."I pointed at Elena." Yes, he has a best friend. Why are you so surprised?"

Back to Stefan.

"Yes, I'm Katherine's sister, but I don't appreciate being called that. I have a name. It's Annabelle." I looked at Katherine. "Why did you immediately assume that we've dated? Isn't it possible for a man and a woman to have a purely platonic friendship?" I winked at Damon, who just smirked widely."Not that we haven't slept with each other but why do you always expect the worst of people?" I smiled and turned to Elena. "Yes, sweetheart, we are talking about the same Damon. Why shouldn't he be my best friend? He is an awesome guy. You should really get to know him before you make the wrong assumptions about him." Stefan again."No one notices because I have compelled them not to. Problem?" I looked at my sister. "He knows some parts of it. But nothing too specific. Until now it was too dangerous to tell him. And, Elena, sweetheart, my head hurts too. Believe me."

They stayed silent for a moment.

"But how..." Stefan started but Damon stopped him a gesture.

"Peep! Your time is over. The _Belle/Damon are BFFs _information centre has just closed. For more information, please, call tomorrow. Working hours: 9am-6pm. Thank you for visiting us. Have a nice day." He said, faking a horribly polite voice. I started laughing. But seeing how mad and serious they were I stopped it abruptly, regaining my composure.

"Ok. I suppose that you would want to know the whole story, right? Please sit down so I can tell you everything." Katherine pursed her lips along with Elena. And wow they looked alike! But even with the famous Petrova stubborn face on they sat on the bar. Stefan on the other hand, just stood there, his hands crossed on his chest.

"Oh, Stefan sit down." Elena said with annoyed voice. "Despite everything, Annabelle is here to help. Come on, sit down."She patted the seat next to her and for my big surprise Stefan obeyed. He really must have loved that girl. I raised my eyebrows and turned to Damon.

"How do you want to do it? I say you sit down and hear my full story and then we tell them more about _our_ story." I smirked and he winked at me.

"Sure. You've been promising to tell me your secret for 120 years. I'm dying to find out." He raised his eyebrows and slightly tilted his head to one side.

"120 years...You've known him for..."But seeing my glare she stopped. "Fine. My lips are sealed." She pretended to lock her lips.

I took a deep/annoyed breath. Tough audience, I have to say.

I narrowed my eyes and started my story, trying to miss a few key moments without then realizing it.

"One thousand years ago in a horrible little village, later town, called Mystic Falls, a family lived in peace with the other inhabitants- the big scary wolves, later called werewolves. There was the witchy Mommy, the psychopath Daddy and their 5 little, well not so little but for the sake of the story go with me, children. The werewolves had only one rule-the family had to stay locked in their house during a full moon. But one night, one of the older boys and his little brother broke the rule, resulting in the death of the little brother. The psychopath Daddy freaked out and forced the witchy Mommy to promise to find a way to protect the family. The Daddy was thinking this way-the werewolves were really fast so the family had to be even faster, the werewolves were strong so the family had to be even stronger, the werewolves were almost indestructible so the family had to be immortal.

Mommy the witch obeyed. She did what she had to do and found a way to turn her kids and husband into the first batch of vampires ever. Mm..."I paused." But here comes the interesting part. Now you see, I guess the psychopath wasn't giving the Mommy what she needed so she sort of found it with one of the werewolves. She cheated on her husband...resulting in her being pregnant. She, of course, lied and told everyone the baby was the psychopath's. Oh, interesting fact, the werewolf baby is the older brother who broke the rule. Now, the Mommy was standing in front of a huge dilemma. She knew that her son was carrying the werewolf gene and if she turned him into a vampire, with his first kill he would turn into a hybrid. And that's even more unnatural than the actual vampirism.

She had to do something and she had to do it quickly. There is a reason why I call the Daddy a psychopath and the Mommy knew her husband all too well. She knew that is she didn't turn her son into a vampire along with her other children, the Daddy will find out about her dirty little doggy experience.

Now pay attention kids as it gets complicated. In the village there were two twin sisters. One of them, Asa, was a powerful witch and the other one, Tatia, was so beautiful that all men were falling in love with her as soon as they laid eyes on her. The Mommy begged Asa to help her with the spell she wanted to place on her son to repress his werewolf side. Asa gladly agreed, knowing that she'll make a good deed. I guess that the Mommy the witch had picked up some of her husband's insanity because what she did next was to say the least wicked. Asa and the Mommy were secretly making the spell but what Asa didn't know was that the blood used for the ritual was actually her twin sister's.

Everything worked out pretty well for the Mommy until Asa found out about her sister's murder. The Mommy had underestimated the wrath of Asa. She made sure that nobody knew about her part of the ritual and then secretly placed a truth telling herb in the Mommy's tea. She, of course, then started spilling all of her dirty little secrets. How she had cheated, how she had put a repressing curse over her son...ya know all kinds of pretty stuff.

The psycho, of course, flipped and killed her. Which was, I guess, tragic to someone who cares. The Daddy became obsessed with staying alive forever. He burnt the only tree, which wood could kill them but unfortunately all he wanted was for HIM to stay alive. His kids were not in the forever-living category. And that's how the psychopath Daddy became the psychopath- vampire- hunter Daddy.

However, the kids ran away but the son, who now knew that he had the potential of becoming the strongest being in the world, became immediately obsessed with finding a way to break the curse. Usually what is used to seal a curse is the key to unseal it. In this case- a witch, a moonstone and the doppelganger of Tatia. There were a few extra stuff like a vampire and werewolf but that was easy.

But what he didn't know is that there was one last so called ingredient he didn't know about- Asa. She, of course, wasn't immortal so she eventually died but not before she gave birth to a child.

500 years later in a small village in Bulgaria **( AN: I'm actually from Bulgaria too :D) **a pair of twins was born. Meet Katerina and Annabella Petrovi. Their mother, descendant of Asa, transferred her powers to Annabella. And the other twin, Katerina, she was so beautiful that all of the men were falling in love with her as soon as they saw her. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?

Unfortunately Katerina made the mistake of sleeping with a man before she was married, resulting in her giving a birth of a beautiful baby girl, which she never had the chance to hold because her father banished her to England. Her sister, Annabella, couldn't stand to be away from her so she followed her sister to England. Their mother helped Annabella and made her promise to protect Katerina because a great danger was hanging over her head. It's the perfect moment to mention that even though Annabella was very young, she was a really powerful witch. She found her sister and immediately understood that she had got there too late. The son and his brother had found their doppelganger.

Annabella was smart. She instantly knew what his intentions were. She did..."I paused and looked at my sister." ...what she had to do to save her sister from sure death.

I guess I have to make it clear. The son, who is cursed, is Klaus and his brother...that's Elijah."

"But...how do you know all of this?" Stefan made a step forwards, his expression confused.

"And where did the legend about the Sun and the Moon curse come from then? Damon asked.

I pursed my lips.

"Don't interrupt me and I'll tell you. I haven't finished my story yet. The Sun and the Moon curse was faked by Klaus and Elijah. What is the best way to find a long lost stone and a doppelganger? To have two warring species searching for them.

And as for where I know so much from...Annabella made sure that her sister had escaped but she stayed behind. Because...she was in love with Klaus. And he was in love with her too. So much that he turned her into a vampire so that they can live together. Forever.

Hmm... but you see, even though Anabella loved him, she had been warned by her mother never to tell that she is a Petrova witch. And thank God she didn't tell Klaus. Because as it turns out for the curse breaking ritual it can't be just any witch. It has to be a Petrova witch.

I need to mention that the witch carries on the blood line of the twins. Of course, if Annabella had had a baby, after a few hundred there would have been a new pair of twins. One of them a doppelganger and the other one a witch. But since she didn't when she was turned into a vampire a funny thing happened. Oh, it even rhymes.

Katerina's baby couldn't give birth to another Petrova witch since its mother wasn't. And there always has to be a way for a curse to be broken and for that a Petrova witch is needed. So...when Annabella was turned..."

"She became both."Kat finished. I looked at the them. Except for Kat, all the others had their mouths wide open and their eyes the size of frying pans.

"But how is this possible? Witches say that one can never be both. It's not natural." Stefan shook his head still unconvinced.

"Oh believe me I know and Annabella now known as Annabelle pays the price every day. But since the Petrova twin witch's job is to protect her sister, the doppelganger, and Elena doesn't have a sister because she is a descendant of Katerina's child..." I concentrated, put my palm up and watched as a huge ball of fire appeared in its centre. I turned my gaze towards their amazed faces.

"... I'm here to protect her." And I hoped that the real reason why I was here was going to stay hidden for as long as possible. After all, I needed to buy Rebekah some more time.

But one thing was sure. I was NOT going to let the love of my life die, just because he had pissed off a few important _people_.

I was going to save Klaus at any cost. Even if I had to sacrifice my friends, Elena, Stefan or even myself.

**Hey! Just so that you'll know, from 29.03 -07.04 my class and I will be having an excursion to Italy so I probably won't be able to post new chapters.**

**Sorry! But I'll probably post a new chapter on 09.04. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been so very busy and I've been writing this chapter for at least few weeks :D**

**Enjoy :)**

"So what's new with you?" He tilted his head to one side to look at me then slowly sipped from his whiskey. The others had left a couple of minutes ago and now Damon and I were sitting on the bar, drinking whiskey, trying to remember old times. "We haven't seen each other for...how long? A decade or two?"

I nodded with a smile.

"We last saw each other in the 90s. And for what's new. Not much. Broken a few hearts, cracked mine a few times." I shrugged my shoulders and took a sip. He kept looking at me for a few seconds with a smile and then looked down.

A grin grew on my face as I slightly kicked his chair.

"I see that nothing has changed in _your_ life, though." I said with a slight smile. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well you are still helplessly in love with one of my relatives. " He rolled his eyes "At least you switched to another this time, even though, they _kind of_ look alike. Don't you think? Maybe is something in their jaw line or..." He cut me off by kicking my chair. I grabbed the edge of the bar, trying to regain my balance. "That was mean." I murmured

"I'm not in love with Elena. And besides she is with my brother, Belle." He pursed lips and looked down. I stared at him for a few seconds, wondering whether I should tell him what I know or leave him to suffer like that. I tilted my head to one side.

"Yeah, but you know that she doesn't love him, right?" I _released the bomb_ with a casual voice and quickly turned my attention to the bartender, signaling him to pour me another drink. It took all my will power not smirk as I saw Damon's reaction.

"What? No. That's not possible." He said with a high pitched voice, trying to sound as if he didn't care. I covered my smile with a light cough. "Right?" He darted his head towards me.

"Mmm...it is possible. In fact, I'm not just saying it, I'm stating it. Elena Gilbert is not in love with Stefan Salvatore." I nodded. "100%."

"How can you be so sure? You just met her." He shook his head and looked down.

"Well, I may have just met her but that doesn't mean that I don't know her. And I'm telling you-she is not in love with him."

"But why is she staying with him then?" He raised his eyes, looking at me with mixture of disbelief, hope and provocation.

"Easy. Stefan is perfect for her." I paused and he cut me off.

"This doesn't make sense." He said with annoyance and ordered himself whiskey. I sighed.

" Well, it does in my head and if you let me finish, it will in your head too. Ok?" He nodded and took a sip. "Fine. I'm not a psychologist but I have lived long enough to know how the human brain works. Elena met Stefan right after her parents died, right?" He nodded. "Well, she instantly fell in love with him because he was new, mysterious and he wasn't looking at her with a oh-poor-girl-your-parents-just-died look like everyone else did. He was the much needed distraction from the horrible thing that had happened to her. And when she found out that he was a vampire she felt secure. Because she knew that what had happened to her parents would never happen to him, she knew that he would never die, that he would never leave her."

I paused.

"His love is pure, Damon, he will always be good for her. You ,on the other hand, are either the worst or the best thing that can happen to her. You irritate her, make her question her beliefs, you challenge her, you turn her into a new person. And frankly I think that she just can't shake you off. And I guess it's not from lack of trying."

He just stood there for a few minutes, staring at me.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why is she with him and not with me then?"

"Oh my God. Do I have to spoon feed this to you?"I tilted my head and sighed from irritation. "Were you born blonde or something? Imagine that you are with a girl and you love her a lot, she has helped you get over a lot of things and she has risked her life multiple times to save yours. But you meet her sister and at first there is physical attraction but then feelings start to evolve. And now you find yourself loving the girl you are with but being IN love with her sister. How would you feel?"

"Screwed up." He murmured and drank the rest of his whiskey.

"Exactly. Plus you would feel confused and scared." I paused." Elena doesn't know what to do. No matter what choice she makes, someone is going to end up hurt. It's kind of a sucky situation."

We stayed silent for a few minutes then Damon's eyebrows furrowed. He raised his head with a smile.

"What did you mean by _'that doesn't mean that I don't know her_' ?"

"You caught that, uh?" He nodded with a smirk.

"Of course." He tilted his head to one side. "Didn't you say that you found out about Elena days ago?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Damon, when you spend 500 years trying to escape a psychotic hybrid, whose main obsession is finding a new doppelganger, you kind of learn to keep up- to- date with the latest doppelganger news." I took a sip." I was actually the first one who found out about Elena."

He pursed lips and turned around, fully facing me.

"What do you mean?" I thought for a second whether I should tell him or not. But he was my best friend after all so I decided to tell him.

"Well..." I was rudely cut by a loud buzz, coming from Damon's phone. He looked at me apologetically and took it out of his pocket. A big smile spread across his face. I narrowed my eyes with suspicion.

I moved my chair closer to him and looked over his shoulder. My eyes slightly widen as my body started shaking from laughter. Damon tried to push me away but didn't succeed.

"_Where are you? I need to see you, we have to talk_. I'm here at the bar. I'm waiting for you." I sat down and continued laughing. "Who the hell are you writing to? Your girlfriend?" Damon glared at me as I continued laughing, having seen the name of the receiver. _Ric_. Who the hell was Ric?

"No. My friend. Ric." He said with almost offended look. I brushed my tears and patted his shoulder. "He is coming over so be _nice._" I had at least 100 snarky replies but I was still trying to stop laughing. Damon continued looking at me then suddenly a smile spread across his face. "Oh, just wait to see his face when he finds out about you. He is going to..." And the last traces of laughter disappeared .

"Hey, hey. Back up. When he finds what about me?" Damon had a confused expression for a second then waved his hand.

"You know...about you." He came closer and started whispering, which was pointless because the bar people were still under compulsion. "About the witchy stuff and all." He suddenly pulled away seeing the way my eyes started shining with threat.

"You are not going to tell him anything."

"No, no, Belle." He waved his hand again."You don't understand. He knows everything and he has helped us so much. He is a vampire hunter. He has probably killed more vampires than I have..."

"Thank God that you are not a lawyer. Is the fact that he is a vampire hunter supposed to make me feel better about him?" I shook my head but he continued with such passion that I almost didn't believe it.

"Yes! And Elena trusts him, you can ask her. We just HAVE to tell him." I cocked my head to one side as his behavior immediately struck me as incredibly weird.

"No. We don't have to do anything. You may have to, but I don't have to do anything. And as much as I am deeply touched by the little bromance I'm seeing here, and I am deeply and truly, you are not going to tell him my secret. Under any circumstances."

"But why?" I breathed deeply , trying to calm down the anger that was escalating up my spine.

"Why?" I repeated and the look on his face made me lose it."Because it's my secret and I have kept it for 500 years. And if it was up to me, like it should have been, no one would ever have found out. You know not because I suddenly got the urge to sit in a circle and tell you my deepest secret while braiding your hair, but because you are simply too close to Elena and have apparently taken over the role of being her bodyguard. Elena knows, again not because I want to, but because she is too closely concerned by the matter." I paused to calm my nerves." I'm our secret weapon against Klaus, do you really want the whole fucking town to know about me?"

"But Ric is family."

"Family my ass. If it was up to me, I wouldn't have told Katerina ,either. And while we are on the subject, has she met your boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend, and no. At least as far as I know." He looked down and I smiled, taking a sip from my glass. But then he raised his head with a mischievous smile. Oh, no. "OK, but I have one more thing to say."

I sighed.

"Fine."

"Ric is Isobel's husband." He said with a triumphant smile. My eyes widen.

"MY Isobel's husband? Wait...Ric is Alaric? Alaric Saltzman?" His smile widen.

"Yep. Now that you know that he has been with one of _your _ people , do you feel better about him?"

There was something wrong but I couldn't place it. I waved my hand, trying to think of it and said with absent minded voice.

"Well you have been with more that one of _my _people ,but I don't feel very good about you right now...so..." I took another sip and then it dawned on me. I turned my head abruptly towards him. "Are you sure that we are talking about the same Alaric Saltzman, Damon? Are you really sure?"

He looked confused as he shook his head.

"Of course, I am. Belle, what's wrong?" He asked as my eyes went darker. This was so not good. I look around, suddenly feeling colder.

"Damon." I said with a serious voice. "I need you to focus. When is he coming?" Damon's eyes moved to look behind me as I heard a familiar voice.

"When is who coming, Annabella?"I felt chills going up my spine. I was still facing Damon, whose eyes lit up.

"Ric! You two know each other?" I clenched teeth, my suspicion being proven.

Alaric Saltzman had died a few years ago. Now I remembered it clearly, I remembered Isobel's voice when she told me.

The man behind me was not Alaric Saltzman.

I slowly turned around, feeling my heart beating like a hammer. This was called a bad situation.

The man behind me was...

Klaus.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

"We do. Actually I would say that we are rather very close. We know everything about each other." He raised his eyebrows, flashing me a crooked grin. I blinked a few times, still too surprised and confused to react in any way. I still hadn't figured out what was that I was feeling. I was looking at him, his mesmerizing eyes, his grin, his golden hair and I was wondering whether I wanted to go around running and screaming "Crazy hybrid on the loose!" or I wanted to jump on his neck and kiss him. I was feeling some sort of mixture between fear and desire.

"Everything?" Damon said with surprise, referring to my secret.

Damon's voice pulled me from my trans. His eyes were still pinned to mine and I had troubles thinking straight but I raised my head high, my eyes becoming emotionless. He raised his eyebrows again. We both stayed like that for a few seconds. My mind was working with 100 km/h , trying to figure out what to do. Tell Damon?

I tore my eyes from Klaus and turned towards Damon. He was still expecting his answer, looking at Klaus with such adoration that I realized that telling him wouldn't get me anywhere. Realization sunk deep in my soul. He was compelled and so was probably the rest of the town.

That meant that I had only one option.

I had to play along.

"No not everything." I said, shaking my head with a fake smile, hoping that Damon would keep his mouth shut. I turned my head to Klaus, praying that my acting skills were still as good as they were a few decades earlier. "But a lot of it, right..._buddy_?" I said with raised eyebrow. He smirked and looked down for a second, obviously finding my behavior amusing. I pursed lips.

He looked at me with tilted head then slowly reached out his two hands.

"Yeah but where are your manners, Belle? Won't you give your old _buddy_ a hug?" He clenched and unclenched his fingers, smiling at me. A huge and fake sincerely happy smile grew on my face as I jumped off my stool and threw myself at him. Before we had even touched, I felt the almost unbearable electricity between us and when my hands hugged his neck and his found their way to my waist, I swear the electricity was so strong that I almost passed out. I shivered and for my delight I felt him shiver too. And this fact made me irrationally happy. I know it was stupid but the fact that he still felt it, after all this years, made me want to do my happy dance.

He slowly moved his lips to my ear, making me bite my lips so that I wouldn't shiver again, and whispered huskily in my ear.

"Gotcha." I pulled away abruptly as if a bee had stung me. All the happiness vanished as his eyes started shining. And for a moment I saw the Klaus all other people were seeing. The strong, invincible, cold-hearted hybrid with a hint of madness in his eyes. I swallowed thickly but plastered a huge smile on my face.

"Come on, _Ric, _sit down. We have so much catching up to do." He smiled and sat between me and Damon, who was still looking at him with unconditional adoration, which made me sick to my stomach.

"Yeah, Ric." Damon patted Klaus' shoulder with a smile. "How did you two meet?" He looked at me then at Klaus. I clenched fists and put a smile on my face.

"It's a long story, right Belle?" Klaus said with a smirk and ordered himself a glass of whiskey.

"Yeah, why don't you tell it? You tell it _so_ good." He winked at me with tilted head and my heart skipped a beat.

"Sure." He took a sip and I couldn't help but to stare at his lips a little."Where should I begin?"

KPOV

"So we are what? Supposed to wait around for them to _catch up?_ Shouldn't we be searching for the crazy hybrid, trying to kill my girlfriend?" Stefan said and sat on the couch with a frown. As usual unpleasant feeling struck me as he referred to Elena as his _girlfriend._ Was he doing it on purpose?

I pursed lips.

"Mhm." I said with boredom and started opening the kitchen drawers one by one. Currently we were at Elena's house. I was looking for alcohol, just any alcohol at this point, Stefan was sitting on the couch and Elena was upstairs, taking a shower or something.

Elena, hmm. I'm going to say something that I'd never admit to anyone. I actually liked Elena. And the biggest problem was that I was seeing why Stefan was all over her. I was jealous, of course, but I kind of couldn't blame him. I guess that she was more like Belle than like me and that kind of pissed me off. Not that I could do anything about it. Once become a ruthless bitch, always be a ruthless bitch.

I slammed the drawer shut. There was nothing in there. And I had to wait for Belle. Boring.

I sat next to Stefan and was just about to say something when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said and stood up.

"Where is Belle, Katherine?" I heard a familiar voice. I cursed in my mind and quickly flashed out. No one was supposed to know about her, yet.

"Rebekah, what happened to "Hi, Katherine. How are you, Katherine?" ?" She sighed and I smiled. I hated her and making her annoyed was giving me an extreme pleasure.

"Where is your sister?" She asked in her thick accent. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Catching up with a friend. What do you need her for?" Complication, there was definitely a complication. And in our case, where a crazy hybrid was involved, complications were potentially deadly.

I heard Rebekah's frustrated sigh.

"Do you know when she is coming back? She is not picking up her phone." Her voice got a little bit higher.

"No. What do you need her for?" I asked again. She was silent for a few moments. Like she was hesitating about something. Then I heard her loud sigh then her frustrated voice.

"I'm going to say this just one time and if you ever say this to someone, I'll deny it." This should be fun.

"I'm listening."

"I need your help." What a shock! I chuckled.

"Well that's a first." She snorted angrily and I smirked.

"Don't make me regret asking you."

"Help for what?" I ignored her.

"I can't tell you over the phone. I'll text you the address." Was she really thinking that I was so stupid? She may have been my sister's friend but she was still Klaus' sister. I started laughing.

"No way. How can I know that this is not a trap?" She snorted again.

"Well you can't know it but what you do know is that I adore your sister and she loves you, for reasons that are still mystery to me, so I'll won't hurt her by hurting you. For now." Wow, how she comforted me. And then I looked at the house. Not going meant that I had to stay there with the _lovers. _ And I most certainly could not take another _'I love you so much'_ scene.

"Does Belle know?"

"It was her idea. Oh and bring a human with you. Preferably not someone you have an emotional attachment to. " Interesting.

"Fine. Where should I meet you?"

RPOV

"So are you going to tell me what it is that we are doing..." She looked around with disgust and I rolled my eyes. "...in the middle of the nowhere?" Like it wasn't enough that I had to stoop so low and ask her for help, now she was whining and the human she had brought was slowing us down. And I needed to do it before twilight.

She was looking at me stubbornly, obviously not having any intentions of letting it go. I sighed and kept walking. It was dark and was smelling horrible but my goal was pushing me forwards.

"We are searching for my daggered brothers so that we can _undagger_ them." I said with a cold and bored voice. She made a snorting sound.

"Your daggered brothers?" She shook her head." How many brothers do you have?" She emphasized her every word. I tried to repress my annoyance and anger and answered in the same cold voice.

"I used to have five. Now I have four."

"And why do you want to find them? Don't we have enough Originals already? Do we really need more?" I glared at her and she smiled. I clenched fists, trying not to kill her.

"I suggest you watch what comes out of your mouth." I said through clenched teeth and she laughed.

"Why? What are going to do?" She continued laughing and I just couldn't stop myself. No one could treat me this way. No one could make fun of me.

I flashed myself and pinned her to the wall of the tunnel. My fangs popped out as I moved my face closer to her.

"Be careful, Katherine. Don't mistake my friendship with your sister for a Keep Katherine Alive policy. If you keep pushing me, I'll rip your heart out in a heartbeat." I expected to see fear in her eyes but nooo, actually the opposite. Her lips extended in a smirk as she tilted her head to one side. She pushed my arms and flashed away.

"Who are you saying this for? The human?" She nodded her head towards her." You and I both know that you are not going to kill me." My eyes blurred from anger.

"How dare you? Do you know who I am?" I shouted and her smile just grew.

"Yes, I know. You are Rebekah Mikelson, a 1000 years old Original vampire bitch, who for her long life has made only one friend and now would absolutely never do anything to risk that friendship. And that includes not killing her twin sister." She moved closer, smirking."Because we both know Belle, will hate you forever if you kill me." I clenched my teeth. She was right and we both knew it. But I couldn't just back down. I plastered a huge smirk on my face and said with the calmest voice I had.

"Don't push me, Katherine. Forever is a really long time, especially when you are immortal. Yes, she might hate me for a few hundred years but let's face it- Klaus and Belle are in love and they will eventually get married, which will make me and her sisters in law. Do you really think that she will be mad at me forever? What are you going to say now?" She shook her head with a smirk.

"I'd say that you are delusional and stupid but because you are stronger than me right now I'm going to say yes, Rebekah ,you are so very right. I want to kiss the very ground beneath your feet." I was just about to do something that was very bad when I looked at my watch. Fuck, we didn't have time. It was almost twilight.

I looked at Katherine and pursed lips.

"You are lucky that we don't have enough time. Let's go." I said and continued walking. I heard her low chuckle behind me and clenched fists.

"So how do you even know that they are in Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"Well, my brother travels a lot and for some reason he likes to carry them around with him."

"Yes, but how do you know that they are _here_? I doubt that he just told you." She looked around with disgust.

"He didn't. But I have lived with him long enough to know how he thinks."I paused."The coffins must be near him, yet not too close as to be easy to be found. So not his house. They need to be somewhere, where people don't go but yet in a place not too far away as to be difficult for him to reach him." I smiled." So I figured what a better place than the tunnels that go beneath the whole town." I shrugged my shoulders and she frowned. She just didn't want to let it go.

"But they can be anywhere. These tunnels are endless." Katherine pulled the girls arm and she almost fell over. I sighed.

"Well, he can't put them in his house but no one said anything about putting them beneath it. "She opened her mouth but I cut her off. " How do I know where his house is? Well, he never travels alone and I know all of his _trustworthy _vampire friends. " I paused and looked around. My eyes widen. "Ok. Stop. They have to be somewhere around here." I pointed to a group of caves.

"Where exactly? There are at least 100 caves here?" She asked and I snorted.

"Don't you think that if I knew, I'd tell you? The vampire told me where the house is, not which cave there are in. They have to me _somewhere around_ here."

"Great. You check the caves on the right, I'll check the ones on the left. Ok?" I nodded and flashed towards the first one. After I had checked around ten, I heard Katherine's voice.

"Soooo...this guy just told you? Just like that? Without anything...in return?" I stifled a laugh. I knew what she meant. And I think that she forgot that I can compel vampires and just thought about what she would have done in my place.

"I don't know why you sound so surprised. Does Klaus struck you as very likeable person?"

"Well, no but..."

"No buts. Every single one of his _companions _has a reason to be there. One are compelled, others are there to protect someone they love or themselves but it is a fact that nobody actually likes Klaus. He is..."

"Rebekah..."

"Don't interrupt me. I hate that."

"No, Rebekah, come here. Now." She said with a high pitched voice and my stomach went up to my throat. I flashed towards the sound of her voice and stopped next to her abruptly, my hand flying up to my mouth. My eyes widen and my heart started beating faster.

They were gone.

The coffins were there but they were wide open and my _hibernating _brothers just were not _there._

"Where are they? Where the hell are they?" I shouted and looked at Katherine.

"Klaus?" She asked but I shook my head. That wasn't him.

"He would have taken the coffins with him. No, someone brought them back to life." I shook my head, realizing what that meant with full force."Damn!"

"Why do you get so angry? You wanted this didn't you? To undagger them. "She shrugged her shoulders."Someone did our job...so what?"

"No, you don't understand. Someone took the dagger out but that doesn't mean that this someone fed them. Why do you think I asked you to bring the girl?" Katherine's eyes widen slightly."Currently there are two Original vampires ,who haven't fed for at least a hundred years, out there somewhere, wanting nothing else but to kill Klaus and in the mean time drain as much humans as they can. And since I know my brothers all too well I guess that they are probably going to kill any supernatural creature they come upon just to keep them in shape."

She shook her head and sat on one of the rocks. She raised her head.

"So I guess no one is safe then?"

"No one."

**I hope you liked the multiple points of view. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW and tell me what pairings would you like.**

**Damon/Elena or Damon/ Katherine or Katherine/ Stefan...or whatever you like.**

**And tell me if you have an idea for the plot, I'm opened to suggestions. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_England, 1492_

**BPOV**

" Are you alright? We are almost there." He yelled, trying to outshout the wind and the heavy rain. He was obviously worried that I would get wet or cold but I was just laughing. I loved the rain. It was making me feel alive. And riding his horse so fast and being so close to him was only making me enjoy it more.

"I'm fine." I said through fits of laughter and he just kicked the horse lightly, making it run even faster. I tightened my grip around his waist so that I wouldn't fall, making me press my entire body against him. My heart skipped a beat as an electric shock hit me. We both shivered and I couldn't help the irrational happiness I felt from the fact that he was feeling it too.

I leaned my head on his back, watching with wild amusement how the trees, the wind and the rain blurred from the speed. I was soaked to the bone, I was freezing cold and the saddle was incredibly uncomfortable but I swear I had never felt more alive and...well I think in love.

We had met only four weeks ago but a lot of things had happened for that time. The day we met he was the perfect gentleman. He took me to my relatives house just outside the town then sent someone to take my belongings from the carriage. Just before he left he kissed my hand and I felt that electricity again and for my surprise his eyes widen again and he smiled with the most breathtaking and at the same time happy smile I had ever seen. He squeezed my hand, leaned closer to me and whispered "Do you want to spend tomorrow with me?" But I guess he took it as a rhetorical question because I only had the time to ask "What?" before he jumped on his horse and yelled "I'll sent a carriage for you in the morning." Then he left in a big cloud of dust, leaving me behind with a huge smile, permanently plastered on my face.

We spent the next day together and the day after that and then ended up being together every day. He took me to his enormous mansion, we went to the near towns, we rode his horses, we had picnics in the forest and we talked...we talked a lot.

And during this time I got the chance to...well observe him. He was, as I have mentioned many times before, really attractive and amusing and a gentleman but I couldn't forget the consuming feeling of darkness and death that I had when we touched for the first time. I noticed how strong he was, how fast some of his movements were when he thought I wasn't looking and to top it all I kept having nightmares and visions. And after these four weeks I was completely sure that there was something terribly wrong with Nick. And the problem was that I was sure he knew that there is something not quite right with me ,too. I caught him staring at me a few times with a curious expression, just like I was some sort of a new experiment. And my visions were catching me off guard. For example, one day we were strolling through his huge park and he brushed his hand against mine, an electric shock hit me and I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt that dark feeling again as horrifying pictures of death started going in front of my eyes then the pictures shifted and I saw myself. My face was pale white, my lips were ruby red just as the blood that was covering my neck. And then I saw Klaus, he was looking devastated with his mouth covered in blood...and then the vision ended just as suddenly as it had begun.

Klaus was just standing there, looking at me with a curious and wondering expression. When I asked him what was wrong he just shook his head and continued telling me about his favorite book.

I was just as sure that he was not exactly human as he was sure about me. But we both stayed silent.

It was still raining when we started seeing the mansion in the distance. As we got closer Nick's body started to tense up and before I could ask what was wrong he cursed.

"Damn! There were not supposed to arrive here so early."

"Who? Who was not supposed to arrive?" I asked putting my chin on his shoulder. He shook his head.

"My brother and sister." He frowned, seeing my panicked expression." I'm so sorry. They are not supposed to be here." I wasn't ready to meet his family. What if they didn't like me? How was he going to introduce me to them? What _was_ I to him?

We were already in front of the house and I tightened my grip as he pulled the bridles, making the poor animal stop. He quickly jumped off the horse and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me down with him. His hand was still on my waist, or faces just mare inches away.

"Do you want to meet them? Because if you don't, I can take out the carriage right now and take you home. I'm just worried that you are going to catch a cold. You are soaking wet." I swallowed thickly.

"Of course, I want to meet them. Don't worry, I have a dry dress in my carriage."He smiled and took my hand in his.

"Alright. Let's go inside." I smiled and nodded. As soon as we got in, I realized just how cold I was and I shivered involuntarily. Nick struck me with a worried look but before he could say anything we heard quiet footsteps and then a male voice, laced with a thick accent.

"Long time no see, Brother. " Nick made an angry face then slowly turned around. I took a deep breath and turned around too. Right before me was standing a dark haired man, older than Nick and not so handsome but still attractive. Although they look very different, there was still some sort of a resemblance between them.

"Elijah! What a _pleasant_ surprise. I wasn't expecting you until next week." Elijah smirked at his brother and he was just opening his mouth to say something when he moved his glance and saw me. His eyes widen, filled with surprise and disbelief. His gaze was so...intimidating that I felt how my cheeks got warmer. I narrowed my eyes. I did not like him, no man was allowed to make me feel uncomfortable. I raised my chin high and did not move my eyes from him, trying to look as bold and powerful as I could.

Nick noticed his brother's look and stepped forwards, protectively, making me smile.

"Klaus, I didn't know you had company. Will you introduce us?" It took me around 3 seconds to realize that Klaus is Nick. I had never heard anyone call him that.

"Of course, Brother, where are my manners. Annabella, this is my brother Elijah. Elijah, this is my _friend _Annabella."He hesitated on the word friend. Elijah, who was still looking at me, stepped forwards and took my hand, leaning down and kissing it. And in the moment our hands touched, I took in a sharp breath as for a few seconds all I could see was consuming darkness.

I quickly pulled my hand and tried to put a smile on my face. What the hell were they? Did this thing run in the family? I was confused and really needed to think everything through, so I was extremely thankful when Klaus yelled.

"Michael!" A dark haired boy quickly ran to us.

"Yes, milord?"

"Take miss Annabella's clothes from the carriage and put them in the guest room on the second floor. Then tell Maria to come here and escort the miss to the room then help her with what she needs. " Nick said with voice that wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"Right away, milord." He said and quickly disappeared. The three of us just stood there, neither of us saying anything, just staring at each other in the uncomfortable silence. And the problem was that I was starting to shiver, thank God that Nick's eyes were pinned to his brother. They were looking like they were having a mental discussion or more like a fight that was going to become verbal once I had left the room.

"Miss Annabella? Are you ready to go?" I heard Maria's voice and almost sighed from relief. I nodded and looked at Nick. He tore his eyes from his brother and smiled at me.

"I will come see you after an hour." He squeezed my hand and with one last look at Elijah, whose piercing eyes were heavily set upon me, I left the room.

**KPOV**

"Congratulations, Brother, you have found your doppelganger. " Elijah said and sat down. I growled quietly and pushed the library door shut. I turned around. Elijah was sitting in the huge armchair next to the fireplace, he was wearing a smug look, smirking. I clenched my fists and glared at him.

"She is not the doppelganger." I said and went to the fireplace, leaning on it, watching the flames. I had been trying to convince myself in that for the last four weeks. I kept repeating this same sentence to myself ever since we met that rainy day on the road. She simply could not be the doppelganger, it was simply not possible that she was the one thing that I had wanted to kill my entire life.

"Well, you can deny it but it's not going to become less true." He said with his calm voice and I growled, hitting the wall with my fist.

"She is NOT the doppelganger." I growled and he shrugged his shoulders. God, was he intentionally trying to irritate me with his every movement? "She is not! You saw it too. She is... different. Her eyes, her hair...her behavior. If she was the doppelganger, wasn't she supposed to look exactly like Tatia?" He stood up and came closer to me.

"We have been searching for the doppelganger for 500 years, Nicklaus, and she is the closest thing we have seen to Tatia. It's true that she is not her exact replica but who knows, maybe she is not supposed to be."

I hit the wall one more time. I was angry, angry at the everything and everyone. Just the thought of Annabella being hurt in any way, let alone being murdered, murdered by me, was making me want ti destroy the whole house. It was true that when I saw her on the road, I stopped because I was immediately struck by her resemblance with Tatia but as soon as I touched her hand and felt that electricity between us, I knew deep in my heart that I would rather die than see her get hurt. And then when I kissed her hand in front of her house and felt the spark again, I had the consuming feeling to grab her, take her to my mansion and never let her out of my sight again. I hated the night, when we were apart, and loved the days, when we were together. I will be lying if I say that I wasn't scared to death. I had spent my entire life thinking that love is the greatest weakness someone can ever have and yet here I was, head over heels in love with her.

I turned around and glared at Elijah, who just smiled.

"You are in love with her, aren't you?" He nodded, seeing my expression. "It's good to know."

"Why?" I said with my best threatening voice. He was irritating me so much that I was calculating the time I would need to flash myself to my room, take out the daggers, come back and dagger him, just so that he would stop making me want to kill something.

"Well, it's good to know that you finally have a weakness, Nicklaus." He said calmly and I clenched my fists. I did not like where this was going.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that... she is just so fragile, so...easy to be harmed." My fangs popped out and in a millisecond I was pinning him to the wall, my face just mere inches from his. I growled angrily. The thought of him even touching her was unbearable. But I didn't mention the fact that I didn't think that she was as fragile and incapable of taking care of herself as he thought. During those four weeks I had enough time to observe her, and my 500 years of experience with the supernatural helped me to immediately notice that she wasn't just a normal, fragile, little girl. The moments when I touched her or the way she just drifted for a few seconds, her strange but mesmerizing eyes shining. I was almost completely sure that she was a witch, a powerful witch.

"Don't provoke me, Elijah. The fact that I love her does not make me less dangerous. If you so much as touch a hair on her head, I'll hunt you down and turn your life into a living hell. I'll torture you in every single possible way until you just can't take it anymore then I'll drive a dagger through your heart only to continue filling your existence with nothing but complete and utter misery a few years after. I'll make you regret the day you crossed me. Do you understand me, _Brother_?" I spit the last word out. He pursed lips and nodded. I forced myself to step back, both knowing that this wasn't over.

We looked at each other for a few seconds then with one last look, I flashed myself to my room.

"Damn it!" I cursed and tossed my wet shirt to the floor. I looked through the window. It had gotten dark. Damn it! I had to take her back home. This was the part of the day that I hated the most. I quickly undressed myself and put on the first clothes I saw.

I quickly ran my fingers through my hair then flashed outside. I had to keep a sort of normal human pace, so I ran as fast as I human would.

I knocked on her door but nobody answered. My stomach went up my throat. He couldn't have done anything to her, could he? I knocked louder.

"Annabella?" No one answered so I pushed the door open. "Annabella? Are you here?" No, no she wasn't. I swallowed thickly and flashed downstairs. "Maria!" I yelled as loud as I could and after a few seconds heard her quiet footsteps.

"Yes, milord."She said and bowed. I took a sharp breath.

"Where is Annabella?" I said and stepped closer to her.

"In the gardens, milord."

"In the gardens?! At night? Why did you let her?" I yelled and the girl looked at me with fright. I breathed angrily and flashed out, not caring what she would think. I quickly pushed all the doors, not being able to get outside fast enough.

"Annabella?" I yelled, panic starting to consume me. It was late autumn and all the flowers in the gardens were withered, the leaves on the trees were red and yellow and the grass was looking burnt.

I continues running and when I ran pass the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks.

The moon was high in the sky, showering her in a silver light and with her white dress and hair that was reaching her mid back, was looking like an angel. But the next thing that she did made her look even more mesmerizing and perfect than she already was. She spread her arms and started walking, bare footed through the garden . And where her feet touched the ground, dark green grass grew and as soon as she touched a dead flower it started regaining its original color until it bloomed completely, filling the air with a sweet aroma. Soon not only the flowers she had touched started blooming but the whole garden looked like it was late spring not late autumn. The air was filled with smell of new life and I was almost not able to breathe.

She was so beautiful.

I continued watching her until her not being in my arms caused me actual physical pain.

I started walking behind her until she was just mere inches away from me. She stopped. I stopped.

She slowly turned around and I stopped breathing.

She was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. Her eyes were shining brightly, her hair was reflecting the moon light, her skin was the color of milk and her lips were ruby red. She was so fragile but in the same time powerful.

I reached out my hand and barely touched her cheek, afraid that she might break.

"What _are_ you, my love?" I whispered and slowly, almost like in trans, leaned down to capture her soft lips with mine.

**Well... I hope you liked it.**

**Tell me what you think about the sort of flashback in this chapter.**

**Oh and before I forget, I decided to establish an update day so I decided to post a new chapter every Sunday. So be sure to check the new chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

KPOV

"Now what?" I asked Rebekah and she looked at me with panic.

"I don't know. I missed the What To Do When Your Crazy Brothers Escape 101 in college. " She said and looked around. I pursed lips and raised my eyebrow.

"You went to college?" She darted me with her eyes and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah." She waved her hands hysterically. "But that's not the point. If we don't stop them , they are seriously going to screw up this little town even more." I shrugged my shoulders. She was a bit too hysterical for my taste. Yes, I did understand that we were in some majorly screwed up situation but there was no reason to panic...yet. We had to think rationally and since the big scary Original was soon to be a big scary Original sobbing mess, I took everything in my hands.

"Ok. How about we call Belle. She can help us, right?" Rebekah put her hands over her mouth then sighed.

"Yes, I guess we can do this. Call her." She said with bossy voice. She stepped closer to me and I stepped back. Wow, talk about mood swings.

I raised my eyebrows and took my phone out of my pocket. I quickly dialed Belle's number.

"Shit." It went straight to voicemail. That wasn't good. Rebekah made a horrible little sound that I won't even try to describe. I clenched fists and glared at her. "I'm going to call Damon, maybe she is with him." I quickly dialed his number and turned around, nervously. He picked up on the second ring.

"Katherine. What an _unpleasant_ surprise." He said with his arrogance dripping voice. And for some reason my heart made a little jump. I furrowed my brows and shook head. I didn't have time for this.

"Yeah, I love you too, Damon. Is my sister with you?" I asked and clenched teeth.

"Nope." He said and I cursed in my mind.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yep." I waited for him for a few seconds to tell me where she was. And after he didn't I growled from frustration. It wasn't a very good time for him to be difficult.

"Will you tell me?"

"Nope." I growled again.

"Damon! It's important. Tell me. Now." He sighed and I heard a sound of a door opening.

"She went to my house to change." My brows went up from surprise.

"Why in your house?" I asked through clenched teeth and turned around to look at Rebekah. She frowned at me and made a gesture for me to talk faster. I waved my hand, impatiently.

"She is staying with us." My eyes widen and I pursed lips.

"And Stefan is ok with that?" I couldn't hide my surprise. He sounded surprised too.

"Weirdly yes. "He paused."Ok, I'm going to hang up now because I'm kind of bored of this conversation." He said and I stormed my foot from frustration.

"Damon! I need you to listen to me very carefully, do as I say and not ask any questions." I ordered with my best bitch voice and heard his low laughter from the other side, which made me clench my fists.

"And why would I do this, sweetheart?" Oh, not the sweetheart line. It was enough that my sister, Klaus and Rebekah were constantly using this or honey. Not him too.

"Because we are all in great danger."I paused , not wanting to say the next thing."Especially Elena and my sister. So if you love them both sooo much, you will stop being such an asshole for a few seconds and will listen and _obey._" There was a pause. He just stayed silent, I could only hear his slow breathing. Rebekah looked at me with raised eyebrows and then looked around, like her brothers were going to pop out of somewhere just like that.

"Fine. What do you want?" He finally said and I smiled triumphantly. That was how is done.

"Ok. Where are you?"

"I'm just went out of the bar."

"Ok, listen. You have to go and find Elena and Stefan, take them to your house because we need to talk to Belle first, then we are going to take Elena somewhere safe. Be very careful and don't let anyone in the house except for me. Understood?" I said quickly and looked at my watch.

"Understood." He said and hung up. Rebekah stood up from the rock she had been sitting on and came closer to me. She had visibly calmed herself down, her eyes were shining and a determined look was permanently placed on her face.

"Where to now?" She asked in a cold voice, obviously not happy with the fact that I was calling the shots.

"The Salvatore's house."

DPOV

"Ok. I'm going to take off." She said and stood up. Both me and Ric followed her movements with our eyes.

"Where are you going? To my house?" I asked and she nodded, looking at Ric. He pursed lips.

"Yeah, I want to shower and change. I'll catch up with you later. Ok?" I nodded and took a sip from my glass. She looked at Ric again and smiled.

"Nice seeing you again, Ric."She patted his shoulder then put her hand on my arm. "I'll see you later to...finish our conversation." I smiled and nodded.

"Ok. See you later." She turned around and walked away, her hair bouncing. I smiled to myself. I was really happy to see her again. Over the years, she had been the only person I could trust and who didn't judge me no matter what stupid thing I did, and I had done some pretty stupid things in my life. And the other thing was that with her on our side I had no doubts that we were going to take that Klaus down. I had seen what she was capable of doing and I was almost sorry for that poor guy, he did not know what he was getting into.

I looked at Ric, his eyes were still looking after her with a pensive gaze. I looked at him for a while, but he kept on looking at her until she got into her car and drove away. He then slowly turned his head around, ordered another glass of whiskey, slowly took a sip and then looked at me.

"So...I never got to hear how you two met." He said more like a order then like a question. I furrowed my brows and took a sip.

"It's sort of a boring story. Do you really want me to tell you?" I asked with reluctance. He smiled and looked at me straight at my eyes.

"Yes, I want to know every single detail." His eyes sparkled and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to tell him everything about that dark and gloomy night that Belle and I met. I took another sip and looked at him.

"Ok. Well, you know that her twin sister, Katherine, turned me an Stefan, right?"He nodded."And that she then pretended to be dead, making me effectively hate my brother and hate myself even more. I was heartbroken and to top it all because I was just turned everything was multiplied. And one day I just couldn't take it anymore...and I switched my emotions off. After that I started travelling around, killing as many people as I could without anyone even begin to get suspicious. And somehow along the way, I found myself in Chicago. I was in the back alley of some club, I was drinking from some girl and her heartbeat was quickly starting to get slower and slower, and it was just about to stop when someone grabbed my hair and threw me at the opposite wall.

I quickly got up and was just about to attack, when my _thrower _turned around. My heart stopped. I didn't even think and went straight for her lips. She looked so much like Katherine and for my drunken mind there was no doubt that the woman before me was my long lost love.

She grabbed my hair and threw me at the wall again. I murmured Katherine's name, not understanding what the hell was happening. She vamped her face and yelled, "I am not Katherine, you complete idiot!", and this is how our beautiful friendship started. She helped me a lot. I owe her so much." I took another sip, remembering how everything had started. Ric continued looking at me with the same pensive look for a few moments then abruptly stood up, patted my shoulder and started walking away.

"I'll see you later, mate." I raised my eyebrows. That was weird. I shrug my shoulders and continued drinking. I looked at my watch, quickly paid and stood up. I was just about to push the door open, when my phone rang. I looked at the ID.

"Shit." I cursed and picked up. "Katherine. What un unpleasant surprise." I said with annoyed voice.

"Yeah, I love you too, Damon. Is my sister with you?" I smirked. That was going to be funny.

"Nope." I simply said and I heard her sigh.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yep." She paused, waiting for me to add something but I just stayed silent, smirking. She growled.

"Will you tell me?"

"Nope." She growled again and my smirk just grew wider.

"Damon! It's important. Tell me. Now." I sighed and pushed the door open, going out in the cool air.

"She went to my house to change." I said and looked around for my car.

"Why in your house?" She asked, surprise and anger dripping in her voice. Jealous, much?

"She is staying with us."

"And Stefan is ok with that?" She quickly picked it up. I was actually surprised by that fact too. It was very not him to be ok with things.

"Weirdly yes. "I paused and opened the door of my car. "Ok, I'm going to hang up now because I'm kind of bored of this conversation." She made an annoyed sound.

"Damon! I need you to listen to me very carefully, do as I say and not ask any questions." She ordered and I started laughing, shaking my head. She was unbelievable.

"And why would I do this, sweetheart?"

"Because we are all in great danger."She paused and I rolled my eyes. Tell me when we weren't."Especially Elena and my sister. So if you love them both sooo much, you will stop being such an asshole for a few seconds and will listen and _obey._" I cursed in my mind.

"Fine. What do you want?" He finally said and I smiled triumphantly. That was how is done.

"Ok. Where are you?"

"I'm just went out of the bar."

"Ok, listen. You have to go and find Elena and Stefan, take them to your house because we need to talk to Belle first, then we are going to take Elena somewhere safe. Be very careful and don't let anyone in the house except for me. Understood?" I hated her bitch voice.

"Understood." I said and hung up. I cursed again and sped the car towards Elena's house. Why did all the bad things happen to me?

I was at her house for no more than 5 minutes. I flashed myself and barged through the door. Elena and Stefan were sitting on the couch, talking and they jumped from surprise. I tried not to look at their intertwined fingers and put a fake smile on my face.

"Come one, my darlings, we are once again in danger and we immediately have to go to our house, Miss Katherine ordered so."

BPOV

"I don't like your new look. It's very... Kathriney." I stopped dead in my tracks. His voice came from somewhere behind me. I closed my eyes for a second.

Currently I was in my room, facing the windows. I had just come out of the bathroom, my hair was dripping wet, and so was my body, which was by the way bare naked.

"Your body hasn't changed, though, at least your back." I could sense his smirk. I opened my eyes and slowly turned around. He was sitting on the rocking chair, his head tilted to one side, his eyes pinned to my body. For some reason I wasn't feeling uncomfortable, no, his gaze upon me was actually making me feel...good. I put my hands on my waist, not trying to hide my body. His eyes slightly widen and I smirked. "Yep, your front is good, too."

I tilted my head.

"What do you want, Klaus?" His eyes moved from my breast up to my eyes.

"I have been informed that I'm missing a few dead brothers. You don't know something about it by any chance, do you?" I pursed lips and shook my head. That wasn't good. Rebekah was not supposed to free them so early. I forgot my panic when he stood up and moved closer to me. I stepped back and grabbed the robe from my bed, quickly covering myself. I automatically touched my neck, the silver chain I was always wearing. The thing that was hanging form it had gone up behind my neck and I automatically fixed it. Quickly putting it under the robe, not wanting him to see it.

He pursed lips, seeing what I had done. He moved closer and my heart started beating faster.

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you look like Katherine?" he asked and moved closer. I was sure that he knew what influence he had on me and was doing this on purpose. It took all my will power to stop my voice from trembling.

"I decided to blend in this time. You know that my actual look is rather...noticeable." He smiled, knowing what I meant.

"I have always thought of that as one of your best qualities."He looked at the chain and smirked. "Now I am completely sure that you are not wearing contacts and I am sure as hell that you didn't color you r hair...that leaves us with...a witchy necklace."He said and reached out his hand. My mind was screaming at me to move away, to not let him see what was on the chain, that it would be a catastrophe if he did but his eyes, looking right at mine, these little grey storms, were just petrifying me. My breaths were erratic, my heart was beating like crazy and as he was coming closer the electricity was multiplying, driving me insane.

His fingers touched my neck and I just stopped breathing, the cool feel of his hands, mixed with the electricity making my legs feel like jelly.

He slowly pulled the chain, pulling what was hanged on it too. His eyes never left mine until his hand cupped the silver thing. His eyes slowly lowered and I closed my eyes, not knowing what his reactions would be.

He took a sharp breath and then the thick silence enveloped us.

After what seemed eternity, I opened my eyes to be met by his widen grey storms, that were shining with confusion, anger and some other undefined emotion that was building inside his eyes.

"Our engagement ring?" He whispered softly, his eyes searching mine. The electricity was driving me crazy. I gathered all my power and pulled away, quickly going to the living room. I felt him following me as I went straight for the whiskey bottle. "Why would you keep it? WHY? Why, Annabella? Why do you still have it?" He yelled and I cringed, still not facing him.

His hands roughly grabbed my shoulders, turning me towards him. And that is when I felt fear.

His expression was so...so enraged. His eyes were shining, his breaths were erratic, his fangs slightly extended.

"WHY? Why do you still have the ring? Why have you kept it for 500 years when you don't love me. When you hate me? Why would you do something like that?" Hate him? What? Tears started streaming down my face and my voice was barely a whisper.

"I never said that." His eyes widen.

"What?" He moved his face closer to mine.

"I never said that I don't love you, Nick."

"What? Then why would you leave me a week before our wedding? Why would you hide from me for 500 years, uh Annabella? Why would you ruin my life completely if you didn't hate me with all you got?" He yelled desperately and all the emotion I had kept locked inside me came rushing to the surface. The desperation and the consuming sadness that I had felt after I had left nearly crushed my chest. I could barely breath, my tears blurring my eyes.

"Hate you? Leaving you almost killed me. It was the hardest thing I have ever done. How could you think that I hate you?" He shook his head.

"Why then? Why did you leave me then?" His voice was pleading, his eyes just broke my heart.

"I can't tell you. It's too dangerous." He looked at me like I was insane.

"Dangerous? Are you fucking kidding me? Dangerous for who? For me? For you? I would have protected you with my life."

"Yes, it's dangerous for you. For you! Damn it! All I have ever done is trying to protect you. I love you more than anything, all I wanted was to protect you." I reached my hand to touch his face." I'm sorry." I said with a broken sob, seeing the cold look in his eyes. I had ruined us, I had turned him in what he was right now. It was all my fault. He stepped back and just when I thought he was gone forever, I suddenly flew across the room, now being pinned tightly at the wall. His face was so close to mine, with such a fierce look that I expected a stake in my heart any second. Instead, his lips crushed against mine, his hands roughly pulled me against him, the electricity burning us.

My head was spinning, my hands tangling in his hair. All the desperation and desire built in years, filling this kiss. His hands travelled down my body, pulling me as tightly to him as possible.

"What the hell is going on?" We both jumped from surprise and looked at the door, where everyone was looking at us with widen eyes.

Klaus looked at me.

"I guess we have some explaining to do, love."


	9. Chapter 9

KPOV

"Are you sure she is here?" Rebekah asked as I opened the door and got out of her car. She followed me and I looked at the huge mansion. I nodded and said with a confident voice.

"Yes. Damon said she was here." I turned around just in time to see her roll her eyes.

"Yes, and he would never lie to you, would he?" She said with sarcasm and I pursed lips. I didn't like the thought that both Stefan and Damon were slipping away from me. I liked the influence I once had on them and that Elena now had. Over the years, I had always thought of them as a sure deal. I believed that they would stay hung up on me forever, waiting for me to whistle to come back and kiss the ground beneath my feet. Now I see that I had made a mistake. They weren't characterless little puppies I had hoped they would be. Especially Damon.

I shook my head and a smile grew on my lips as I heard a car coming closer. Two minutes later Damon's 1969 Chevy Camaro pulled next to Rebekah's pretentious car. I turned slowly to look at her, smirk on my face.

"I guess he wouldn't." She pursed lips and shook her head. Damon jumped out of the car, followed by Elena and Stefan.

Damon came towards me, fierce expression on his face and I couldn't help but to notice how handsome he was. He was wearing black leather jacket , white shirt underneath and pretty tight black jeans. I raised my eyebrows, shamelessly checking him out. He noticed and I saw the little smile that extended on his lips. Then he noticed Rebekah and the fierce expression came back. He pointed at her.

"Who is that?" I looked at Rebekah, making a sigh for her to keep her mouth shut. "What is going on? What is this great danger?" He now was very close to me, his hand still pointed at Rebekah, who was standing behind me so the pointing was mostly at me. I sighed in annoyance. I hated when something or someone was pointing at me.

I slapped his hand and smirked.

"Haven't you been told that it's not polite to point?" He pursed lips in anger.

"Not recently." I smirked and looked at Rebekah, she nodded and anxiously looked around as if her brothers were going to just pop out of somewhere and yell "boo-ya ". I pursed lips and put a serious expression on my face. A not taking "no" for an answer expression.

I looked at Stefan and Elena above Damon's shoulder and for some reason the fact they were holding hands didn't make me want to kill Elena with my bare hands.

"Inside. I will explain everything inside." I moved around Damon and started walking towards the house as gracefully as I could, knowing that they would be staring at me. Halfway there, I turned around, seeing them at the same positions I had left them in. "Come one." I said and made an impatient, yet demanding, gesture that I knew they wouldn't resist. I looked at Damon once then slowly turned around. I smirked as I heard their steps behind me.

I stopped in front of the door to wait for them. When they were behind me, I pushed the door open then slowly turned my head forwards.

My eyes widen, my stomach clenched and I gasped. Damon and Stefan, seeing my reaction, quickly moved next to me and as soon as they saw what I had seen gasped as well, their jaws hitting the ground.

My sister, wearing nothing but thin blue robe, was pressed against the wall. A tall, blonde man was standing in front of her, his hands tightly pressing her against him. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, pushing the man closer, kissing him passionately.

Overcoming my surprise I hissed in irritation. It wasn't necessary to be a genius to know who the man was. They were so _busy _that they didn't even notice or hear us. Damon was the first to break the silence, his voice booming , making the love birds jump from surprise.

"What the hell is going on here?" The man turned around and...yeah it was Klaus. Damon, next to me, gasped again, seeing him. I pursed lips from anger, knowing what this meant. Rebekah, who had been behind us and still hadn't seen what was happening, pushed Damon and came next to me and Damon, her eyes widening, obviously not expecting to see her brother here. And then a few things happened at the same time. Both Damon and Rebekah spoke at the same time, their voices high from surprise.

"Ric?"

"Brother?"

Hearing what the other had said, they looked at each other, surprise and confusion spreading across their faces. They simultaneously pointed at each other.

"You are Ric's sister?" Damon asked and I immediately got what was happening. But not Rebekah, she obviously too blonde for that or was deliberately doing it.

"No." She said with a cold voice and pointed to Klaus." I am his sister." Damon nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that's what I said. You are Ric's sister." And then Rebekah released the bomb.

"No I am _his _sister. Klaus' sister." And all hell broke loose. I looked at Klaus and Belle, who were looking at Rebekah with annoyed expression.

"What? "What are you talking about? "That is Alaric Saltzman?" Klaus? Noo." Oh my God!" And so on started filling the silence of the room. Klaus looked at Rebekah and said with a voice that made my entire body freeze. I hated his voice. His eyes, that were pierced you like a dagger. His smile, that was saying nothing but "I'm going to kill you". I hated him.

"Thanks, sister. You are the best." He said with his thick accent and looked at Belle, who just shrugged her shoulders. Rebekah flashed him a grin. So she had done it on purpose. I pursed lips with raised eyebrows, she wasn't as blonde as I had thought. Well done, Bekah, well done.

"So it's true?" Asked Elena and moved forwards, looking at Klaus with betrayal . Damon and Stefan started shooting questions as well. I waited for a little while longer but then Damon started really to sound gay and I had to cut in. For his own good.

"How could you do this? I thought you were my friend!" He yelled with outraged expression and Klaus was just about to say something sappy when I moved between them and waved my hands.

"Hey, hey! Time out!" They shut up. "As much as I want to hear the rest of this unbelievably gay dialog, we have some serious matters to attend. For example, has it been brought to your attention that a few of your dead brothers are running around, causing havoc in this little hell hole?" I turned my head towards Klaus. His eyes shone and I tried to repress the desire to run as far away as I could. I was scared, like really, really scared of him. The only reason why I was still standing in front of him was the little white hand holding his. The hand of my sister.

She was the only person that was able to restrain him. You could never be sure of anything that Klaus said or done, you could never be sure whether he was going to kill you or not, you could never know what he was thinking but the one thing that was sure about him, the one thing you should never doubt about him was his love for my sister. Even I have to admit that she had him wrapped around her finger better than I had ever done it with the brothers or the rest of the men I had been with.

"Yes. And I was wondering who had done it...but now as I see the little Power Trio..."He pointed at me, Rebekah and then Belle. "...I'm guessing that it's your job."

"Well, Brother, you are mistaken. Thanks to your lack of _Hiding your dead brothers_ skills, when we got there they were already gone." Klaus' face turned a few shades whiter, his eyes widen and he pursed lips.

"Are you telling me that they haven't been fed? That they are out there without knowing when and where they are?" He asked, his nostrils widening from anger.

"Yes, that's exactly what we are saying. And now I think it's the perfect timing for us to split and find them."He nodded and looked around, thinking.

"Wait...what? Can someone please explain?" Stefan asked and stepped closer. I had the feeling he was not only meaning the brothers situation. I waved my hand.

"Sure. That's Klaus, the big scary wolf we all know and fear, this is his sister, Rebekah, and currently his two brothers, who have been daggered and kept in boxes for a few hundred years, are somewhere in this little town, wanting nothing more than blood and revenge." Stefan's eyes widen.

"We have to find them. " Klaus nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by my sister. She squeezed his hand and stepped forwards, now standing in front of him. She had been silent the whole time but now her eyes were shining the way I knew all too well. Nothing good came from this look.

"No. We are not."

"What? We have to find them. They are dangerous." She shook her head stubbornly.

"No. Trying to search for them will nothing but a huge waste of time. They are not stupid, they are going to try to blend in. Running around calling their names like they are lost dogs will be completely and utterly pointless."

"So what? We are supposed to just let them kill whoever they want?"

"No. You didn't let me finish. Nick, I know your brothers. They will want nothing more but to hurt the people you care about. Meaning me and Elena. This means that there is no point in trying to find them when we can just let them find us." She shrugged her shoulders. She had a point.

"Yes, but this way Elena and you will be constantly under danger." She shrugged shoulders.

"Yes, that's why, Elena, do you have some sort of a house outside town? Or a flat in another city? Somewhere you can lay low for awhile?"She nodded and stepped forwards.

"We have a lake house just outside town." Belle clapped her hands.

"Perfect!" She started talking with a bossy tone that no one was able to say 'no' to. "Ok then. Elena and Damon will go there and lay low for a few days, while..."

"Wait...what? I am Elena's boyfriend, I will go with her." Stefan said and moved closer. And for some reason I agreed with him. The thought of Damon and Elena spending a few days alone was...repulsing. What was going on with me?

"No, you won't. One of you must go with her and since you have no idea how either of the brothers looks like...you will stay here. Damon has met Kol once and I think has seen a drawing of Finn, am I right?" She raised eyebrow and looked at Damon, who was smirking.

"Yep." He looked at Elena and smiled. I pursed lips.

"Why can't they both come?" Asked Elena and I couldn't help but smile. History really did repeat itself. Belle shook her head.

"No. It must appear as if you have continued your normal everyday life. Stefan has to continue going to school and you should too. Which means that Katherine and I will have to fill in for you. We will just say that Damon has gone out of town for a few days. When he will actually be with you, in the house where no vampire can get in." She said and I have to admit it was sort of perfect.

Stefan scrunched his face but nodded, seeing her point.

"Fine." I said, plan forming in my head. I wasn't happy about this. I didn't trust Klaus, I didn't like Damon to be with Elena...I just wasn't satisfied. And I had a plan. "Elena and Damon should go in Damon's car. And Stefan and I will go in his car in the opposite direction. If any of the brothers are spying on us, at least we will confuse them a little." Belle nodded in agreement.

"Perfect."

"Alright then I will go and search for Elijah." And with that Rebekah flashed out. I looked at Stefan, moved closer to him and showed him with my eyes that we needed to go out now.

"Are we going then?" Damon asked and pushed Elena towards the door. I looked at Belle.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked and looked at Klaus. She nodded, worried expression covering her face.

"Yes, Nick and I need to talk. He needs to know a few things now." She pursed lips and I immediately knew what she meant. And even though I thought she was crazy to tell him I knew I couldn't stop her. So I just turned around, grabbed Stefan's hand and dragged him out in the cool air.

"Come on, Stef." I said and he turned around.

"I will call you, ok?" He said to Elena and Damon and I looked at each other as they kissed.

Ok, lover boy, let's go before the sun goes down." He rolled eyes and flashed in his car. I followed him and quickly got in. He looked one last time at Elena and then sped the car, quickly driving to the main road.

The next thing he said stunned me. I never thought he and I would be on the same page again.

"So how are we going to kill him?"

BPOV

"Sit down, Nick." I said and tugged my robe. He followed my movement but sat down on the couch. I slowly poured us two glasses of whiskey, handed him the one in my left hand and sipped from the one in my right hand.

"So I guess...you will now tell me who you are protecting me from." He said and crossed his legs. His lips were extended in a smile I didn't like. It was almost as if he didn't believe me. I guess that he had grown to be a little too confident. He thought that nothing will ever be able to harm him, let alone kill him.

He was so wrong.

"Yes. Yes, I will." I took another sip. " I made a deal with your father. Many years ago. A deal I was so fiercely trying to keep." He started laughing.

"Father? Michael is long gone, honey. A witch took him down a decade ago. He is not dead but he is not in a condition to hurt us. " He reached his hand out to touch me but I stepped back. I needed him to listen to me very carefully.

"I didn't mean Michael. I meant your father. Your biological father."


	10. Chapter 10

_England, 1468_

"France or Italy?" His voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned my head towards him with a confused expression.

"Excuse me?" He smiled and squeezed my hand. Currently we were in the huge gardens, holding hands, strolling. There was exactly one month and a half to the wedding and the whole house was full with people, preparing it for the celebrations.

"Where would you like to go for our honeymoon? France or Italy? Or Spain?"He stopped and took both of my hands, smiling warmly. "Just name a place and I will take you there." My lips extended in a smile as my heart started beating faster. His eyes were sparkling, making me feel like we were the last people on Earth.

"As long as we are together, it doesn't matter." He smiled wider and leaned down, slightly pressing his lips against mine. My cheeks got warmer and my heart started beating faster. He pulled away and touched my warm cheek.

"Alright then I know exactly where I am going to take you."

"Where?" He shook his head and smiled.

"It's a surprise." I frowned and he chuckled softly. He was just leaning down to kiss me again when suddenly he froze. His face became serious for a second and I remained silent, knowing that he was listening.

After a few seconds his face softened.

"Is there something wrong?" His lips extended in a slight smile and I sighed from relief. He took my hand and turned us around, starting to walk back towards the house.

"No. Quite the opposite actually. My best man is here." My eyes widen from surprise and I looked at him with opened mouth.

"Your best man? Isn't he going to be one of your brothers?" I said, trying to overcome my shock. He didn't exactly strike me as a person...who had a lot of friends. I mean being a hybrid and all. He always seemed so...cold with people rather than me and occasionally his sister and brothers. I always assumed that he would pick Elijah or Finn to be his best man.

He laughed at my reaction.

"You are surprised that I have friends?" I nodded, hoping that he would not be offended. But he just smiled and shook his head. "He isn't... a normal friend. He is...my first vampire. " I darted my eyes to him. "I feel very protective of him. I know that my family and I have made hundreds of us but...the first one is always special."He looked down like he was ashamed.

"He is your progeny." I said with surprise and satisfaction that I had found the right word to describe it. I didn't want him to be ashamed that he was showing his weak sides in front of him. I wanted him to be happy about it. He squeezed my hand and smiled with the sweetest smile that just melted my heart. I smiled too and continued walking.

I could feel Nick's anticipation growing with every step we made. After a few minutes we could see the house and after a few seconds I saw the big carriage that had stopped in front of it and the two man standing in front of the carriage. Nick let go of my hand and almost ran towards the tall, dark haired man, who reached out his arms and smiled widely. When I got closer I saw that he had piercing green eyes and a crescent shaped scar on his eyebrow but it somehow didn't make him look unattractive, quite the opposite actually.

"Eric!" Nick hugged the man and strongly patted his shoulders.

"Klaus! Long time no see." They were both smiling and I almost started feeling like they had completely forgotten about me, when Eric moved his gaze towards me, his smile changing slightly. His eyes flickered and I involuntarily tilted my head, my belly tingling as I took a deep breath and with its release entered his mind.

I had gotten better at this over the past couple of months. My powers were growing with every hour and I was constantly surprised at the things I was able to do. At one point I stopped showing my true powers in front of Nick, not wanting him to feel as scared as I was from the things I just woke up and found that I was able to do. Because, although, I was new at all of this, I was pretty sure that resurrecting a dead bird simply by touching it ,was not normal, even for our messed up world.

I furrowed my brows. Something was not right. Most people's thoughts were chaotic, mixture of images and words, but Eric's thoughts were...neat. There weren't images, there were sentences.

I let out the breath, I hadn't realized was holding, and pulled away from his mind. That whole thing took around 3 seconds so Nick didn't not suspect or see anything, but Eric's eyes were pinned to mine and the slight smile on his lips told me that he knew exactly what had just happened. He had expected it.

At the same time we plastered smiles on our faces and stepped closer to each other.

"Is that her, Klaus? She is lovely." Nick smiled and came to my side, taking my hand into his. He was glowing with pride as he introduced us.

"Eric, this is my fiancée, Annabella Petrova." I smiled with the smile I knew made all man stare. Eric took my hand and slowly pressed his lips against my skin. I clenched my teeth as the usual dark feeling consumed me. Now that I knew so many vampires, I had learnt that although the dark feeling was pretty much the same, the pictures that went in front of my eyes and the intensity was different for everyone.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Petrova." I smiled and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, too." Eric turned his head to Nick.

"She is lovely, Nick. Where did you meet her?" They started talking and I soon lost interest. My eyes started wandering around. To the carriage then to the other man I had seen. He was obviously the driver, I was facing his back. He was slightly hunched, he was dressed in black...nothing unusual. My eyes moved away to the beautiful horses. One was jet black and the other was snow white. I smiled. I loved horses, they always remained me of my childhood. Nostalgic feelings overwhelmed me as I remembered how me, my sister and our brother used to race from the town to our home all the time.

I felt how my throat clenched and tears blurred my vision so before I had started weeping like a baby, I blinked a few times and moved my gaze away from the horses. I moved my head to the men but then my eyebrows furrowed as something had caught my attention. Something had flickered, I moved my gaze back and almost gasped.

The driver had turned towards me. I narrowed my eyes. The man before me looked so incredibly familiar but at the same time I was completely sure that I had never seen him in my entire life. I swallowed thickly. He was looking right at me. His eyes were piercing me and I shifted uncomfortably. I couldn't escape the feeling that I had seen him somewhere.

I had the feeling that I would remember any second when Nick called my name and the driver turned around. I took a shaky breath, trying to calm myself. I turned around, smiled and pretended that nothing had happened.

Nick, Eric and Elijah went in the library and continued talking until dinner time. I, on the other hand, stayed in my room, lying on my bed, staring at the sealing. There was something not quite right with the new guests. But it wasn't like I could say anything. I couldn't just go and tell Nick that his progeny was not letting me read his mind.

Since Kol and Rebekah were out of town, it was only the three of us at dinner. A headache was beginning to form so the whole evening I was waiting for the right moment to excuse myself. Eric was making me nervous and Nick was too busy talking to his _best friend _to notice my bad mood.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I think that I will go to bed now." I said towards the end of the evening. Nick looked at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?" I tried to smile and nodded.

"Yes, I just have a slight headache." I stood up and put my hands on his shoulders. I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Don't trouble yourself." I smiled. "Goodnight." They all stood up and bowed as I tried not to run out of the room. I had lied. I didn't have a slight headache. My head was about to explode. I took a deep breath and looked around. I didn't feel like going back to my room, so I turned around and instead of going up the stairs, I went through the back door.

I inhaled the sweet cool air outside with relief. Without even thinking, my legs took me to my favourite place in the gardens. I sat on the bench and watched mesmerized how the moonlight reflected and flickered in the dark water of the lake. I have no idea how long I had stayed like that before a voice almost made me jump from surprise.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I pursed lips as he sat next to me. I turned my head to look at him. The moonlight was reflecting of his hair, making it shine. His skin looked almost blue and if I wasn't already in love, I probably would have fallen for him as he looked mesmerizingly.

"It is indeed." I quietly said and turned my head back to look at the lake. We just stayed silent for a few minutes. I didn't dare to try to read his mind again. I knew he would somehow know and I was afraid of what he might do, so we just stayed like that. I had almost forgotten that he was next to me, when I heard his quiet husky voice.

"Do you love Klaus?" I furrowed my brows and darted my eyes at him, his question surprising me. I decided that he was just worried about his friend's happiness so I answered without even hesitating.

"More than anything in the world." My words hung in the silence and I looked at him. He was looking at the lake, his brows furrowed.

"I hope so. And I also hope that when the time comes you will be able to make the right decisions." Before I could ask him what he was talking about he disappeared. I pursed lips and went back into the house.

The following few weeks, Eric did not mention anything about that night. He started acting normally. He was helping with the wedding preparations, he was talking about literature with me, he was going hunting with Elijah, he was arguing with Klaus about politics...he was acting perfectly normal.

I had almost forgotten about the bad impression I had had of him when we first met and then one day, two weeks before the wedding, he knocked on my door. I told him to get in. I was standing in front of the mirror, braiding my hair.

"Do you have a moment?"

"Of course." I smiled and looked at him then looked back at the mirror. He came behind me.

"I have an early wedding present for you." He took a small box out of his pocket.

"You shouldn't have." He smiled and shook his head. He opened the box and took out the most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen. It was silver and very elegant. It was simple yet very beautiful. It had a silver rose in the centre and in the middle of the rose there was a beautiful dark blue stone."Lapis lazuli?" I asked and wondered why he would give me this exact stone.

"I have the feeling you will need it soon." I didn't say anything. He stayed silent for a few moments and then said with the same quiet voice from the night at the lake. " I told you that it will come a time when you will have to make important decisions." He paused and looked me with his piercing eyes. "The time has come." I stopped braiding my hair, turned around and looked at his serious expression.

"What decisions?" Something in his eyes told me that I would not like the answer.

"Your first decision is whether you will follow me or not." He spoke slowly and quietly. HE had chosen his timing perfectly. We were alone in the house. "If you choose to follow me you will get all the answers you want, if you don't...well the consequences will be disastrous." I turned around and finished braiding my hair. Then I put on the bracelet, looked myself in the mirror and then turned around to look at him. All the possible scenarios went through my mind but somehow his expression showed me that he was talking seriously. I took a deep breath. I was too curious and scared of the look in his eyes to say no.

"I will come with you."

"Very well." He took my hand and we went out of my room. As I had supposed he was taking me to a place in the house. And even though I knew the house very well, when he started leading me through the different corridors and hidden passages, I completely lost track of where we were.

We turned left...then right...then we stopped in front of a huge oil painting. Eric let go of my hand and pushed the painting with both of his hands. For my surprise behind the painting there was door. Eric looked at me and I nodded. He pushed the door open and I found myself in a oval room, whose left wall was made completely out of glass. I wondered how I had missed seeing it from outside.

The huge curtains were moving, blown from the wind. Suddenly as if from thin air, a man appeared behind them. He was tall and had fair hair.

I raised my head high, not wanting to look like the little scared girl I was.

"Master." Eric said with a completely new voice. The man moved.

"Eric."The mad said with a deep accent. I furrowed my eyebrows. It sounded a lot like...

The man turned around.

I gasped.

It all dawned on me. Seeing him more closely.

It was the driver. I understood why he looked so familiar before.

The eyes.

Nick's eyes.

"How is it possible? You are Nick's father?" The man smiled and nodded to the beautiful armchair.

"Sit down, child, we have a lot to talk about."

**So? What do you think happened to Klaus' father? **

**And how should I name him since in TVD they didn't mention his name?**

**P.S Sorry for not updating last week. I was just incredibly busy. But now that school's over I have **

**all the time in the world to update.**

**So don't miss the next chapter on Sunday.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So...my biological father, who I saw dying, and my progeny, who to this moment I trusted unconditionally, both knew and were even part of my fiancée disappearance a week before our wedding. Is that what you are trying to tell me?" He stood up and angrily walked to the fireplace. I swallowed thickly.

"I am not trying, I am telling you." I said with a quiet voice. My entire body was numb. I was scared, no, terrified that after he had heard what I had to say, he would turn around, walk through the door and never look back. But I was determined to tell him everything. I had to. I finally could tell him. There was no reason to hide it anymore, not after what I had found out earlier.

"Fine. You are telling me what?"He turned around and moved closer to me, his expression softening a little." I saw him die, Bella. How could he be alive?" He sat next to me and I saw the quiet emotions in his eyes. I was afraid that he would pull away from me any second, so I decided to say as much as I could before that happened.

"Did you see him die? Did you actually see his dead body?" He looked at me and then slowly shook his head.

"I saw his house burning. With his whole family. My family." He turned his head so that I wouldn't see his expression. I swallowed thickly.

"Your father is alive, Nick."

" And Eric knew all about this? The whole time?" His eyes were shining with betrayal. I pursed lips.

" Don't be angry at him. He was trying to do the right thing." He stood up again and when he turned around his eyes looked like little thunder storms.

" I will decide if that's true after I've heard the entire story." His voice was not taking 'no' for an answer. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and looked through the window. It was getting dark. I looked at him again and wondered how to do this. There were so many things that I needed to tell him and I was afraid I didn't have enough time for that. I shook my head.

" What do you need to break the curse?" I asked him and looked straight into his eyes. He was surprised for a second but then his anger took over.

" What does this have to...?"

" Answer my question." I said with my best bossy voice. He looked at me with his scary/bad wolf look but I didn't even flinch. He finally gave up and just answered my question with a quiet voice.

" A vampire, a werewolf, the moonstone, the doppelganger and a...witch." He said with a bored voice and looked at me angrily. I narrowed my eyes.

" Any witch?" I always had wonder how much he actually knew. Knowing him, I would have said pretty much. I asked that question to test him. He waved his hand with annoyance.

" Yes, any witch. Can you please tell me how my father isn't dead?" He starting to lose patience so I just decided to stop beating around the bush and tell him my secret. The secret I had been keeping for 500 years. I had never thought I would stay in front of him, telling him _everything_.

" You are wrong." He opened his mouth to object but I didn't let him. " That day...your father not only told me a lot about his life but he also told me a lot about my life. About who I was, who I am." I paused and wondered how to form my thoughts into sentences. " When your mother turned you and your family...she didn't have enough power afterwards to put a repressing spell on you... So she asked one of the most powerful witches in the village for help. The witch agreed, thinking that she was doing something good. But I guess that some of Mikael's madness had rubbed on her because the blood that was used to seal the spell...was the witch's twin sister's." Klaus' eyes widen slightly." The witch, Asa, was powerful and very smart. She kept a stone face and planned a revenge in her head. She...made a slight change to the original spell. Too small for Esther to see but extremely important for someone who would want to break the curse."

You know that usually what seals a curse is the key to break it. That's the reason why you need the moonstone and the doppelganger. But there is something that nobody thought of because it's not...usual. What if you need not only the same blood for the ritual but also the same witch?"

" That's impossible. Asa has been dead for over 1000 years." I tilted my head to one side.

" Yes. But not before she gave birth to a child." His eyes started shining, understanding what I was trying to tell him." 500 years later...a new pair of twins was born. One of them was the doppelganger and the other one..."

" A witch." He whispered. " I need you? I need you for the curse breaking ritual? But you are not witch anymore..." His eyes darkened. " Does this mean that I will never be able to break the curse?" He slightly raised his voice.

I shook my head.

"Who said that I wasn't a witch anymore."

" You are a vampire, Bella." I decided to use the same trick I had used with the Salvatores. I stood up and concentrated ,lilting my hand on fire. Sort of.

He pulled away. His eyes wide open. He shook his head.

" This is not normal." Very hypocritical, don't you think?

" And being a hybrid is? That's not the point..."

" No, it's exactly the point. You are a witch and a vampire...that makes you a hybrid. And you claim that my father is still alive and that makes him something more than a werewolf. And all of that means that I am not as well informed about the supernatural world as I thought I was, and I'm just not going to have this." He looked at me with his little thunder storms and I somehow resisted the urge to flinch back. " I have obviously been lied to by every single person I have ever cared for. So if you don't want me to start _finding everything on my own _, you will sit down and tell me everything." I could only imagine what finding on his own meant.

I sat down and quietly looked at him for a few seconds. I pursed lips and tilted my head.

"When Mikael found out that you weren't his son..." I missed to mention exactly how he had found out. He didn't have to know. "...he started yelling..."

" And treating my mother to kill me, my father and then her. Yes, Bella, I was in the next room. I know all of this." I nodded.

" But Mikael had underestimated her. When she saw that there was no point in reasoning with him...she cast a numbing spell over him. It wasn't going to last for a very long time but it gave enough to run to her lover and warn him. Yeah, but he didn't listen to her. He was too proud to turn around and start running from a _bloodsucker _. She begged and begged...but he didn't listen. And that is when she decided to not be a silent bystander and for once to do what she wanted to, not what she had been told to. She...she used the same numbing spell on your father. He was conscious the whole time...while she made a few changes on him.

The whole time she was performing the spells she was telling him exactly what they did. She knew what her husband was able to do and she knew that your father didn't stand a chance against him on a full moon let alone on a normal night, so the first thing she did was to enable him to..._shift _whenever he wanted. The transformation being triggered not from the full moon but from his anger.

She knew just how strong and powerful Mikael was...so she made your father faster, stronger, bigger.

She then moved his still numb body to a safe place and with one last kiss she went home to her husband. By the time she got home, the spell had already worn off. He was waiting for her..." I paused and then said with a quiet voice." You know what happened next. Mikael burned your father's house thinking that he was in there but...he wasn't. He was nearby watching helplessly how his house along with his entire family burned.

Your father never forgave Esther for that. He continued his life alone. He quickly learned how to use his new abilities but then one full moon he accidently bit a human. He didn't give much thought as usually werewolf bite does nothing to a human. He took care of the poor man who almost died from blood loss. Over the next month your father befriended the man. It felt nice to have company after so long.

So you can imagine his surprise when on the next full moon his new friend...shifted. He was different. He behaved and looked more like your father than like the normal werewolves. He could shift whenever he wanted but he wasn't as big and strong as your father.

And even though dead...in that moment your mother created yet another of her supernatural races. A new kind of werewolves. When the man had children, they carried the werewolf gene.

Your father and those wolves are...immortal. At least as long as there are vampires around them. And this answers your previous question.

Meanwhile, Mikael, who was falling deeper and deeper in his madness, decided that you were abominations. The blood thirst was not part of his original plan, the bad parts of vampirism too. His hatred and loneliness turned him into the ultimate vampire hunter. He started gaining men, year after year more and more joined him. By 1468 he had a huge army and not only that. He had weapons. Not ordinary weapons. Killing machines. " I pursed lips. I didn't know how to tell him the rest. How to form my feelings and memories into sentences. So I decided to do something that I had never tried doing before.

I grabbed his hand and before he had the chance to ask me, I started _showing _him.

_Flashback_

_" But why? Can't we just tell Nick about it?" His eyes were cold when he shook his head._

_" He can't know for now. You know him. If he knows, he will try to fight them." He paused and looked through the window. " He will realize how huge Mikael's army and he will create an army of his own." He looked at Eric who was silently standing next to me. "And that would be catastrophe. A Civil war, maybe even a World war. We can't let this happen." His voice was calm, steady, just stating the obvious facts. And as much as I hated to admit it, he was right. Nick was too unpredictable. _

_" Why did you bring me here? What am I supposed to do?" My fists were clenched and I felt how my nails were piercing my skin. But I didn't care. I was terrified of what this man before me had to say. He looked so much like Nick and at the same time so different. There was some sort of coldness in his eyes that I didn't like._

_He turned his head towards me and my breath caught in my throat. His piercing eyes were pinned to mine. I didn't have to be a witch to sense that what he was about to tell me was going to change my life forever. And I don't mean a good change._

_" I want you to leave him." My eyes widen. What? I certainly was not expecting this. I did not know what to say. At first I was surprised then I thought that he was joking with me but as soon as I looked into his eyes I knew that he was dead serious. _

_I swallowed thickly, feeling how my throat clenched._

_" Why?" I asked in a quiet voice. I had the feeling that I didn't have much of a choice. I felt like tons of stones were being placed on my chest one by one. I was suffocating. Leave Nick? No. No. No. _

_Just thinking about it made me feel physical pain._

_His father narrowed his eyes and brought his hands together as if for a prayer._

_" There is one reason." He pursed lips." I don't know how to start." I was starting to regain my composure. He looked at me. "Mikael has a lot of supernatural creatures on his side...including witches. Some of them really want to help him but most of them are there because they are forced to. A few of them are always with Mikael. They watch out for him, make protection spells etc. But the majority of witches are not with him. No, they live in their own homes, have families. They are the witches with special powers. Mikael does not need them constantly and only contacts them when their help is necessary._

_This is the case with one of his most powerful witches. She has...a gift. You, child, must know better than anyone that witches feel the energy of the things around them. But this witch...she not only feel it, she, for the lack of a better word, _sees _the energies and is able to tell the difference between, for example, mine and yours. Once she has _seen _the energy of one person, she is able to trace it and find this person wherever he is. She is Mikael's tracking device. And today I was informed that he has asked for help." It took me a second to realize what he was saying._

_" She has seen Nick's energy? They are coming here?" The seriousness in his eyes left no room for suspicion. He was telling the truth. My throat clenched again and I felt how my limbs went numb. Fear. _

_The man shook his head and I took a breath of relief. But it lasted exactly three seconds._

_" Not his. Yours." A slight smile spread on my lips. He was joking, wasn't he?_

_" That's impossible. Why would have she seen my energy and not Nick's?" _

_" As I said 'see' is not exactly correct. She has to touch the person, feel him, sense him. It's not as simple as you think. It takes around a minute or two but when you have to sense a stranger even that is a long time. That's why the witch chose to 'see' your energy." I shook my head violently. What he was saying lacked logic._

_" That's impossible." I repeated." The only witch that I know is my mother...No, no. You are not suggesting that..." I shook my head again and jumped off my chair. This man was crazy. What was he trying to tell me? That my mother was a part of some sick supernatural army? _

_" I am not suggesting anything, child. It's the truth. It's against her will. She made a deal with Mikael. As long as she helped him, he wouldn't hurt her family." He paused and then answered the quiestion I hadn't even asked yet. " There are infiltrators. They told Mikael about your wedding and he made the connection. Your family is very famous among the supernatural world. Petrova." He tilted his head._

_I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea of my mother doing something like that._

_Realization hit me and my eyes blurred. I had to leave him. Mikael was coming after me. If I was with Nick when he found me... The stones were crushing my chest, I couldn't breathe._

_" You are destined for something greater than being another housewife, child. I need you and Nicklaus alive and I can't protect you when you are together. I need your help for something. Something greater than any of this. But the time hasn't come to tell you this." He paused." But is your choice. You can either leave and save both of your lives or...you can stay with the love of your life and get both of you and probably thousand others killed. If you leave, I will help you become the most powerful witch in the world, together we will defeat our enemies." He was talking with a dreamy voice that was scaring me. What was he talking about. I didn't ask. I couldn't take any more information. Did he call that a choice. I was feeling helpless, like I was drowning. I didn't have a choice._

_All my hopes and dreams were crushed for a few seconds. Instead I was filled with darkness and sorrow that were going to be with me for the next 500 years._

_End of flashback_

We both took sharp breaths as the vision ended. Nick's eyes were widen. He had not expected that.

" He really is alive." I imagined what was it like to see your supposedly dead father like that. He shook his head and took both my hands in his. " Mikael is in a coffin. A witch took him down a few years ago." He didn't understand.

" No, he is not. He's been released. And even if he weren't, it wouldn't have mattered. There is a huge _army _of vampire hunters. Mikael is their master but they know their orders. They will attack even if Mikael was dead." He clenched his jaw but didn't let go of my hands,

" Why are you telling me this now? This isn't the first time we see each other. Why did you decide to tell me now." I took a deep breath.

" I received a phone call right before you came here." He furrowed his brows. His eyes were surprised and confused.

" Phone call? From whom?" I bit my lips, remembering his cold voice.

" Your father. He called to tell me that it was over. They are coming. There is no use in hiding anymore. "

**Hey! You are welcome to give me suggestions. And what should I call Nick's father. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

"Where do you think you are going?" The older man asked.

"Out of here, away from you." Said the younger one and his eyes sparkled with anger as he open the door. He felt him walking behind and clenched fists, trying to regain composure. The other man wasn't helping.

"You are quitting! After 500 years of hard work...you are quitting?!" The young man turned around abruptly, outraged covering his face. It took all his will power not do hit the man before him. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I am QUITTING? Just like that? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" He stepped forwards and clenched his fists. " You have lied to me during all these 500 years. You told me they were dead. That he killed him..."

"And I didn't lie. They are dead soulless monsters...just like you and me...and it's all his fault. All his fault." The older man's eyes sparkled with madness. The younger one stepped back, never had seen him act like that. He couldn't recognize the man who he had grown to think of as his father. The man who practically raised him. The man who taught him everything he knew. The man shook his head.

"I will not be part of this madness anymore..."He turned around, forgetting how strong the older man was. He felt his steel like hands gripping him and the next thing he knew he was pinned to the wall, his former mentor's face mere inches from his. His dark eyes seemed even darker, filled with hatred, madness and something else he couldn't quite define.

"Oh you will, son, you will."He pushed him harder against the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs."If you walk out of this door, they will not live long enough to see another sunrise. But if you stay here, with me, and finish what we started so many years ago...I will consider them untouchable."He paused."Do you understand me, son?"

"Yes... _Father._" He finally recognized what he had seen in his eyes. Determination. Fierce determination that was able to destroy..._everything,_ including himself.

**KPOV (Katherine)**

"I don't trust him." Stefan said and shook his head. I turned my head towards the windscreen. It was twilight and the sky was colored in pinkish red. I shook my head.

"I don't think anyone does." I said with a quiet voice. I was thinking and thinking, and Stefan was angry, he was naive, thinking that the thing we wanted to was going to be anywhere near easy. "But he is smart, we should not underestimate him."

"Yes, and he is also strong. How are we going to take him down without hurting anyone else? We don't have a White Oak stake, we don't have a dagger..."He paused, looking like he had had an epiphany. He turned around to look at me, his eyes shining with excitement. "But we have...your sister."

I pursed lips and shook my head.

"No, we don't."

"But she said..."I cut him off with a gesture.

"I know what she said. But he is the love of her life, Stefan, she doesn't trust him but when it comes to his safety she wouldn't hesitate to destroy anyone who comes in her way."I looked at him and tried to sound as convincing as possible. "She is dangerous, you don't want to push her buttons. I know what we have to do and we will...but she mustn't know anything about it. Otherwise...she will not hesitate to kill us both."

Stefan shook his head, his eyes filling with desperation.

"Then what? We are supposed to just sit around and wait for him to kill us?" My eyes widen as a smile extended on my lips. How hadn't I thought of that earlier?

"No. Because I think..."

_**Flashback **_

_1492_

_"What is the occasion?" I whispered and turned my head to look at Trevor. He smiled and looked at the beautiful ball room filled with people. They were all dressed in beautiful gowns, talking to each other. _

_"The official reason is lord Nicklaus' birthday...but actually he wants to introduce his fiancée to the London society." He smirked and cocked his head to one side. Fiancée...I narrowed my eyes. Well, that was disappointing. Marrying someone like the mysterious lord Nicklaus would have been very good for me. I smiled to Trevor. He wasn't bad himself._

_"Have you seen her?" I asked with my sweetest voice. He smiled at me and shook his head._

_"I haven't but those who have say that she is very beautiful." I decided to play with his head a little. I furrowed my brows and pouted my lips in a way that no man could resist me. He blinked a few times and turned around, taking one of my hands."But I bet that she is not as beautiful as you, Katerina." I smiled and looked down. I liked wrapping men around my fingers. We stayed in silence for a few minutes._

_I furrowed brows. There was something that was not quite right._

_"Why am I here?" If he wanted to introduce her to the nobilities, why was I here? Trevor was looking at the staircase impatiently and answered automatically._

_"Lord Nicklaus will be happy to see you?"_

_"Excuse me?" His eyes widen, realizing what he had said. He opened his mouth a few times, trying to come up with plausible explanation. The rich and powerful lord was going to be happy to see me? Me? Why me? Before I had had time to panic, we heard a loud click and all people turned to the staircase._

_They were coming._

_From the place where we standing, I couldn't quite see, well, I couldn't see anything. I tried to stand up on my toes but I still couldn't see them. I sighed and looked around. It took me two seconds to realize how strange the picture before me was. All the guests, no exceptions, had their eyes pinned to the top of the staircase. Their mouths were slightly parted, their eyes widen from adoration and envy. _

_I narrowed my eyes. What was going on?_

_I slightly moved to the right and let my eyes go to the staircase. And then I saw what all of the guests were staring at._

_Standing there was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Blonde hair, bluish eyes, dazzling smile. I felt my mouth opening. In a far off kind of way I saw that he was holding someone's hand but from where I was standing I still couldn't see her._

_And then he moved his shoulders slightly and I felt my body going numb._

_They weren't staring at him. They were staring at _ her.

_Long mahogany hair, exceptional eyes, ruby red lips that were extended in a breathtaking smile. The same smile I was seeing in the mirror every day._

_I took a shaky breath, realizing that I had held my breath for more than a minute. I swallowed thickly and abruptly turned my head to look at Trevor, who was looking just as surprised as I was. He was moving his eyes from me to her and vice versa. And then I overcame my surprise, feeling it being replaced with impatience. Impatience to get to her as soon as possible._

_My mind had no control over my body as I almost started running through the crowd. My eyes were on her. They had reached the end of the stairs and were both smiling. He was talking something, probably introducing her, to a tall man, who had his arm around a petite young girl. _

_I felt Trevor running after me but I didn't care. I didn't care about what people would think about me, I didn't care about manners, I cared only about her._

_I was almost next to them when they turned around and started walking, while talking to the guests. _

_My corset was digging in my skin, I felt like I was suffocating, like someone had knocked the air out of my lungs. And when I couldn't move anymore, when I felt like I was going to pass out, I yelled._

_"__Сестро!" (__Sister!__)__ For one terrifying moment I thought that my voice had gone lost into the huge room but then suddenly everyone got silent. One by one people started turning around, their eyes widening when they saw me. Finally...they turned around too._

_And although my sister's face was surprised, her eyes...I knew her all too well...they didn't mirror the surprise on her face. They were filled with some unknown emotion I couldn't quite understand._

_"__Катерина__? " __ (__Katerina?__)__ She let go of his hand and slowly stepped towards me. The strange emotion in her eyes went away and was filled with happiness just in time for everyone to see her bright smile, reserved only for me. "__ Сестричке...__ "__ (__Sister...__)__ She stopped right in front of me been And then she hugged me. I smiled through my tears as my entire being was filled with the warmth of the creature I loved the most in this world._

_I don't know how long we stayed like that but when she pulled away, I finally realized how much I had missed her. And I also realized that there was something terribly wrong here. It happened very quickly but I still saw it. She slowly turned her head to look over my shoulder as if to see who I was with but her eyes passed Trevor and went to a seemingly old man, who was standing next to the door. He raised his head and for a second something flickered. I looked at Bella. She quickly nodded to the man as if they had had a silent conversation then she looked back at me, smiling again. I looked to her fiancé, wondering if he had noticed it too. But his eyes were on me. I would have been flattered but there wasn't a trace of the usual lust or desire...no...there was curiosity in his eyes, he looked like he was studying me._

_She turned around to look at him and my eyes widen as I saw the incredible change in their faces. As soon as she looked at him her face softened, her lips extended in a beautiful smile, her eyes started shining and her voice started ringing. His face lit up as soon as he laid eyes on her, his eyes started shining with unconditional adoration and his lips automatically extended in a gentle smile._

_I pursed lips. I couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that spread through my body. She was my sister, she was supposed to have these special smiles only for me. I shook my head. That wasn't good of me. He obviously adored her and she loved him. I should have been happy for them._

_"Nick." She said and he took her hand in his. " This is my sister-Katerina." He looked at me with curiosity. Then he stepped forwards, the dazzling smile coming on his lips again._

_" Nice to meet you, Katerina." He took my hand and lightly touched with his lips. I automatically bowed._

_" Pleasure to meet you, milord." My sister smiled and leaned closer to him._

_"Nick, will you excuse us for a few minutes. My sister and I need to talk." He smiled at her and nodded._

_" Do you want me to come with you?" No, no, no. He made me nervous...plus I wanted my sister for myself for a while. She squeezed his hand._

_" Let's not make our guests question our manners, shall we?" He nodded and quickly kissed her on the cheek before anyone noticed. She blushed a little and quickly stepped forwards, taking my hand._

_"__Катерина, когато влезем в стаята, трябва да не ми задаваш въпроси преди да ти кажа. Ще можеш ли да направиш това за мен?" (__Katerina, when we go into the room, I need you to not ask me questions before I tell you to. Will you be able to do this for me?) I furrowed my brows but nodded. That was a weird request. She led me down a huge hall and she quickly opened one of the doors. She pushed the door open and I gasped at the sight before me. We found ourselves in a huge library. But I didn't have time to look around because my sister shut the door behind us and quickly opened a hidden pocket in her dress. She took out a small leather bag and almost ran to the fire place. She took out what looked like a few herbs out of the bag and turned around. I gasped when suddenly the herbs ignited in her hand._

_"__Бела?" __(Bella?) She made a gesture with her hand and I covered my mouth with my hand. She blew on the burning herbs and they started smoking. She quickly raised her hand, leaving a smoking trace. She started chanting something and walking around the room. I pressed my hand harder against my mouth. What was she doing? Had my sister gone completely insane?_

_There was no trace of that happy woman I had seen in the ball room. Now she looked like she had lost everything, her eyes were dark with sorrow, her face showed that she was in pain. What was happening?_

_Suddenly a small door that I hadn't noticed opened and the old man came in. Now when I looked at him more closely, I saw that he wasn't old at all. He had amazing eyes that were shining brightly. His face was determined._

_When my sister saw him she turned around and blew the smoking plants. her voice was cold, like she was trying to contain her real emotions._

_"She came sooner than expected." Her eyes filled with tears. The man stepped closer to her and touched her hand gently._

_" Just a few days earlier, Bella. Everything has been prepared for days." She shook her head violently, emotions starting to crack up the mask._

_" No." She said in a broken voice and I automatically stepped forwards but something in the way the man was talking to her held me back. _

_"The time has come, Bella. We need to go." _

_" No." She pulled away from him. Looking like she was about to faint. " No, no, no. I am not ready to do this. I needed those few days, I needed them to say goodbye." Goodbye? What was happening? Where were we going? The man stepped closer to her again._

_" Bella, I need you to listen to me very carefully. We have talked about this." She started shaking her head again but he kept on talking. "Bella, she has sensed both of your energies." She tried to get away from him but he didn't let her. " Bella, we talked about this, you know that the spell that you made to slow her down will not work with both of you here. It is a matter of minutes before she locates you. Bella, we need to go. Now." His eyes started shining and Bella stopped trying to get away from him. Her broken face slowly started disappearing, slowly it started turning into stone-like mask. I knew what she was doing, she had been doing this since she was 3, she was _locking her emotions in a box_, or at least that was what she called it, making room for her analytical part. That is what she always did when she had to make a difficult decision._

_She stayed like that for a few moments then she turned around to look at me. Her face was emotionless but her eyes were so broken, so sad that they broke my heart._

_" Katerina, we need to go." I shook my head, determination filling me. I was not leaving this room until I found out what the hell was going on. What was she talking about? What was happening?_

_" You need to explain to me a few things first, Sister." It felt really weird to talk to her in English but it somehow seemed appropriate. She pursed lips._

_" We need to go now. I will explain everything later. I promise, Sister." Now it was my turn to be stubborn. _

_" No, now you need to _explain_. Or I will not go." I raised my eyebrows and looked at her with my best daring look. I clenched her teeth and looked at the man. He nodded briefly and she turned around again._

_"There is a completely different world that you have no idea about. A dangerous world, Sister. And you and I have a bigger role in it than you can imagine." _

_" What are you talking about? What world? Sister have you gone completely insane?" She shook her head and grabbed my hands._

_" A supernatural world, Katerina, we live in a supernatural world. My fiancé ...he is a vampire. I, your sister, am a witch. And this gentleman over there, he is a werewolf." My eyes widen. My sister was insane. It was official._

_She saw it in my eyes and made an impatient face. She freed one of her hands and looked at me. She pointed it to the vase that was sitting on one the tables, she closed her eyes for a second...I gasped. the vase suddenly was in her hand._

_"Sister?" She looked at me. I pursed lips. After all I trusted her unconditionally, right?_

_" Why are we running away?" I asked the question that had bothered me the most. Her lips trembled as she searched for the right words." He loves you, you know, and I can see that you love him too." She swallowed thickly._

_" And it is because I love him so much that we have to leave." She was on the verge of falling apart, I could see it. " Someone is coming for him, someone very dangerous and powerful, and...and the only way to protect him is by leaving." She suppressed a broken sob. And I remembered thinking that this someone had to be really strong to force my sister to break like that. _

_" Who is this someone, Sister." She looked at me for a few seconds then said his name with cold hatred._

_End of flashback_

"...I think I know who might be able to help us." Stefan's eyes widen and he turned his head a little to see me better.

" Who?" I smirked and looked forward, starting the car.

"Someone who hates Klaus even more than we do."

**Hey! Sorry for not posting a chapter last week but I had a friend over and we played horror games throughout the whole weekend and I just didn't have enough time to write.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Whisper in Blindness**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay, guys! As an apology I am uploading the chapter two days earlier ;) **

**Optional soundtrack for this chapter: **_**Love is Blindness **_**by Jack White.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**BPOV**

"How did they manage to free him? Only few people knew his body's location." He said and shook his head. I shifted in my seat.

"Mikael's people are infiltrators, they are everywhere. In the police, in hospitals, in bars, in hotels... and also..." He drank the rest of his whiskey and sat heavily on one of the chairs. He was wearing a gloomy expression that I didn't like, he looked straight at my eyes and made a gesture for me to explain everything. I tilted my head to one side and leaned back in the couch. "Your father and I...we could never figure how Mikael was able to be in two places at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked and poured whiskey into his glass.

"For example two murders of key people in two different cities at the same time. Of course, we could assume that one of it was done by Mikael and the other by one of his hunters...but something just didn't quite add up. The murders screamed Mikael and then when we questioned vampires who had encountered him...they said that there were _two of them_. We couldn't understand what that meant until a few years ago...when we found out that he had a..._son._" Nick furrowed his brows, hearing the strange way I said the word.

"Well ,of course, that he has. He has three of them, my brothers." I waved my hand and shook my head.

"No, not his biological son, no, but that is what they kept calling him- _the devil's son._ We don't know much about him, only that he was an orphan when Mikael found him and then...he, I suppose, saw something in him because he took him and raised him up, turning him into the ultimate hunter, his younger copy. Some even say that he is more dangerous than Mikael himself." I shrugged my shoulders and let my last words hang in the dead silence.

Nick had frozen on his chair, his hand holding a glass, his eyes ,fixed on some invisible object in the distance, slowly turned from blue to stormy grey. I could see how anger was starting to build up in him and I was worried that the outburst would be too soon.

His fist started closing around the glass...too hard. Suddenly it exploded into pieces that flew all around the room. He moved his head towards me, piercing me with his angry eyes.

"And Eric knew all about this?" He asked, his voice raising.

"Yes." I simply said and he stood up angrily.

"He knew and he didn't tell me? My progeny?" He started pacing around the room, anger radiating from him."He saw me, he saw how desperate I was and he didn't tell me..." He darted his eyes at me" He is going to pay for that." I stood up abruptly.

"No, he won't, Nick, because he didn't do anything wrong."His fist landed on the small wooden table, breaking in into two pieces.

"He didn't do anything wrong?" He roared, stepping closer to me. I swallowed but refused to step back...even though I had never seen him so angry before...and suddenly I knew why everyone was so scared of him." He didn't do anything wrong you say." He shook his head." God, Bella, why don't you look up the word _wrong_ in a dictionary? Because last I checked lying and cheating was considered to be wrong!" He crushed his fist in the couch, making a hole in it.

"He was trying to do the right thing, Nick, we were all...trying to do the right thing." I said the last part in barely a whisper, and he angrily stepped forwards.

"And yet here we are, Bella! The _army _ is coming anyways, you didn't prevent that, but what you prevented was our happiness! You lost us 500 years, Bella, _500 years_!" I blinked now. Of course, that this was the real reason for him to be mad. He wasn't mad at Eric or his father...he was mad at me." You. Ripped. My. Heart. Out." He said slowly, now standing right in front of me. I was facing his neck so I raised my head, tilting it backwards. His hand slowly reached out as if to touch my face but then stopped suddenly. "You ran away from me, Bella, you simply ran away. And do you know what? I believe in that crap of a story you told me, you didn't have a choice? Of course, you did! You could have come to me, we could have figured it out..."His voice broke. And not only his voice, he looked broken. My eyes flooded with burning tears. I had the feeling that with every word he was ripping a piece of my heart.

"But no, you didn't do that, instead you chose to run away." He leaned down, his lips almost touching my ear and he whispered the words that ignited me. "You are a coward, Annabella, a coward who ran away instead of facing the problem. A _coward..._" He pulled away and I started shaking with unbelievable anger. Coward? What I did was anything but cowardly. My eyes continued flooding with tears as I stepped back. From all the things he could say...he chose to say the thing that hurt me the most.

He opened his mouth to say something but I couldn't listen to him. I couldn't wait for another of his mean words. He had opened a wound and now it could not be closed. I was shaking uncontrollably but I called all of my will power. I needed to make him see, I needed him to _understand._

"Do you know how many times I have played that day with your father in my head? How many times I imagined that single moment in that study with him? The moment right after he had asked the question ,'Are you coming with us, Annabella?',? That split second before the word 'yes' rolled off my tongue? Do you know, Nicklaus? I don't imagine you do.

And yet...even now I can recall it..."I closed my eyes, my lips trembling. The image in my head was so vivid, so _real_." Yes... the sunlight shining through the window, your father's eyes looking at me expectantly, Eric's slow breathing behind me...and my mind spinning , repeating one single word over and over again-no...no...no. And then...right then...before I open my mouth...I imagine that I really say no...and yes...I so vividly can imagine that. Your father's eyes hardening, his voice cold as he warns me that I am making the greatest mistake of my life...but I don't care...I don't see it that way, all I can think about is running away from that room. And I imagine that I do it...I run and run...and I find...you. You open your arms and I fall in your embrace, you hug me tightly and I...forget, I try to forget about your father, his warnings...and eventually I do. I forget.

And then we have that ball, my sister comes...and something emerges in my mind... a distant memory of your father's warning...but then my sister smiles at me, you squeeze my hand and I forget...again.

A week later we have that beautiful magical wedding we planned. I walk down the aisle, your eyes shining, my cheeks warm with anticipation to be by your side again and then...we are finally pronounced husband and wife. We are happy...no... we are ecstatic.

We then have a big reception, there is magical music, we dance, we laugh, we touch...and then night comes...the guests leave one by one...until we are alone. You take my hand and you ask me if I want to go for a stroll in the gardens I so much loved...I smile at you and you bend down to kiss me...and in that moment...right before our lips touch...we hear noise...screams and then the smell of warm blood spreads around us. And then your father's voice suddenly echoes in my head, _I warned you_, and then we smell smoke...I start suffocating and you, still confused, try to save us, try to fight then off...but as a silent scream freezes on my lips...I understand the heartbreaking truth-they are here.

They don't touch me as they don't want to lose my mother as an ally but...they take you...forever.

So with my heart pounding in my chest...I go back to that moment I told you about, right before I tell him my answer... And do you know what I say? I say...yes. Every single time, over and over again.

So...I left. I left. " I shook my head and raised my eyes to look at him. His eyes were again blue, full with emotions I couldn't recognize.

"I hurt you and I doomed myself to 500 years of pure agony, so call me a masochist if you want but...if I could go back, I would do the exact same thing... Do you know why? Because even though the first 100 years I was barely able to look around and not see your face, even though I felt your absence physically, even though I sometimes questioned my sanity...I was left with one single joy...the knowledge that you are there...somewhere...breathing, talking...living! Because even though you might say that there was no difference if you were dead or not because we weren't together...I knew... I hoped that I would see you again. Because I couldn't stand living in a world where you didn't exist, where there was no hope to see your eyes or your smile again."

My voice raised now, filling with anger. He had stepped back but now I went closer to him. Emphasizing my every word.

"So go ahead, Nick, call me a coward. Call me whatever names you want, think of me whatever you want...but that won't change the cold-hearted fact that I will keep on saying yes...over and over and over again." I was now right in front of him, my finger pocking his chest. I stepped back, breathless.

I raised my head to look at him and was stunned by his expression. He was smiling, his eyes...his eyes were smiling too. Was he making fun of me? I stepped back, unable to look at him anymore.

"I don't know what to say." He said and even his voice was smiling. Anger filled me again. How dared he make fun of me? I had poured my heart and he was laughing.

I raised my head again, trying to show him with my eyes and voice just how angry, hurt and offended I felt.

"Then don't say anything at all." I spit out the words and turned around, planning to lock myself in the room, gather my belongings and go away. Anywhere but here. Away from this man I didn't know anymore.

But before I could have even made a step, I felt someone grabbing my wrist, sending an electric jolt down my body. He pulled me towards him, spinning me around so now I was once again facing his smiling face.

"I won't." He murmured and grabbed my other hand as well, pulling me abruptly towards him, crashing his lips in mine. My body started shaking from the electricity, making it hard for me to breathe. He, almost forcefully, opened my mouth, tangling his sweet tongue with mine. It was a breathtaking, leg- jellying, amazing kiss. And maybe if I wasn't a Petrova , I would have let myself get lost into him. But I was still angry at him, too angry to let him kiss me like that.

It took me all my strength to pull away my face. He was still holding my hands in iron grasp and I was still pinned to him.

"I am angry at you." I whispered and his eyes just continued smiling. And that made me even more furious."Let me go, Nicklaus, let go of my hands." I hissed but his smile just grew wider.

"No."

"Let. Me. Go. Now."

"No, I let you go once and I won't ever do it again." You see, if I wasn't a Petrova, this would probably have been enough for me. But it wasn't.

"Let go of me or I will make you." I was dead serious but that only made him laugh. He laughed and tightened his grip around my hands. He thought that I was going to try to forcefully make him release my hands, that I was going to try to fight him. So he continued laughing. Wrong move. I tilted my head and mirrored his cocky grin. "We'll see about that. If you are still holding my hands when I am finished...I will...kiss you." I said a hint of playfulness in my voice.

He looked incredibly amused as he tilted his head and nodded.

"Sounds fair."He leaned down."Challenge excepted." I nodded, knowing who would win.

I looked straight at his eyes, wanting him to see how they were going to change. I closed them for a second, concentrating, then abruptly opened him, making him gasp. My eyes were snow white now, and were turning whiter and whiter every second. The skin of my wrists, where he was holding me, started glowing and turning whiter as well. I felt how my skin was turning hotter and hotter and I saw how he started shifting in his spot, how his eyes started blinking, his smirk disappearing. It was like holding hot metal.

I have to admit that he was pretty stubborn himself, he kept his hands firmly on my wrists as they turned whiter and whiter. Now it was my turn to laugh as he almost started jumping in one place. I slowly lowered my eyes. My skin was still snow white but his hands were deep dark red with small streaks of blood that were starting to color my skin as well. I looked at him once more. His lips were pursed with pain but his eyes were determined.

Very well, I knew when something was hopeless. I let out a huge breath and felt how my skin started returning to its natural temperature. I was impressed, I have to say. Not only that he hadn't let go but he hadn't made a single sound as well.

I looked at his ruined hands that were now starting to heal and small smile crept up my face.

"You didn't let go." I said impressed and he smiled, pain still evident on his face.

"I told you." He swallowed and leaned down, his lips brushing against my jaw, moving down and then finally kissing my ear lobe. I shivered and felt his light smile against my skin. His hands tightened their grip around my hands. "You ,now, are stuck with me whether you like it or not." I chuckled lightly and watched with awe how his eyes caught the light as he pulled away. We stayed silent for a few moments and I wondered how long was this going to continue. His voice interrupted my musings. He was now smirking.

"Soo...where's my kiss." He tilted his head to one side.

"Really? Is _that _all you can think about?"

"Quite frankly...I don't see anything wrong in that. I was promised..."Before he could finish his sentence, I flashed us forwards, effectively pinning him against the wall. His expression was surprised for a second but then his lips extended in a smirk. "I knew you couldn't resist me." I don't know whether I wanted to slap him or kiss him at that moment.

"Shut up."I hissed and leaned down. Right before our lips touched he murmured softly with pleading voice.

"Change back." I pulled away and shook my head. Seeing my hesitation he said with his most convincing voice. "Please. This way I have the feeling I am kissing your sister."I smiled as he scrunched his face with almost disgust.

"Fine." I said and closed my eyes, feeling the familiar warmth spreading through my body. I abruptly opened my eyes, watching the transition in his awe-struck eyes. My hair slowly started turning from dull brown to rich mahogany color, it started shorting up until it reached around 4 or 5 inches below my collar bone and now it wasn't pin straight, it had lovely waves. My features started changing, too, my skin got paler and now, although I still looked a lot like my sister, there was obvious difference. But the most spectacular was the change in my eyes. One of them, just like in a small vortex, turned from brown to piercing blue.

I abruptly let go of my breath, releasing my magic. Nick's eyes were mesmerized, he finally let go of my wrists and slowly moved them along my arms, over my shoulders, around my neck to finally rest around my face. He was holding me with such care and tenderness that it made my breath catch in my throat.

His lips extended in a gentle smile. He didn't say a word but I knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling. We could almost feel those 500 years between us, like they were squeezing us, suffocating us. And we were both scared to death that they were going to tear us apart again.

So he leaned down and I stood up on my toes. His right hand went around my waist and my hands around his neck. Our lips were just mere inches from each other and then at this perfect moment, we simultaneously pulled the other towards ourselves, joining our lips. My skin exploded from the millions of little electricity bolts. My lips captured his upper lip and his my lower, we moved in a perfect synchrony. My mind was completely numb and so was my body, all I could feel was his lips on mine, my skin burned where his hands touched me and suddenly I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet. And then I felt a soft surface beneath me, Nick had flashed us on the bed in my room. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist and his hands roamed all over my body. I bit his lip and he hissed lightly.

And then something emerged in my mind. I pulled away, his face mere inches away from mine. His eyes sparkling dazzling. My hand cupped his face and my thumb slowly caressed his cheek.

"It wasn't pointless, you know, leaving I mean. Your father and I...we are more powerful than you can imagine. And we are not alone..." His lips extended in a his signature smirk.

"So we are going to take those suckers down?" I smirked as well.

"Of course we are." His lips captured mine once again and this time I let myself get lost in him completely.

**I plan on doing a short update during the week so be sure to check it. I plan on making it a **

**flashback so if you want to see something in particular, maybe how Bella and Damon became **

**close, or Katherine and the boys or one of the Bella/Klaus encounters throughout the years, leave **

**a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**New York,1977**_

"So...did you like it?" I asked Kasey and she looked at me with her beautiful green eyes, making me smile.

"Yeah, very much." She said and I beamed at her. I had been trying to get her to go out with me for over two months.

"I told you so." I said and she smiled brightly. I once again admired her beauty. She had big eyes, round lips, heart-shaped face and beautiful dark hair. I didn't want to get my hopes up but I had the feeling that _this_ might turn into something more.

"I know you did. I am glad..." And I never got to hear what she was glad about because at that moment we heard loud footsteps, someone was running towards us but from where we were standing we couldn't see who. I looked around-there was nobody this late. We were alone and I was just about to push Kasey behind me when I saw a feminine figure in the distance. We still couldn't quite see her but as she got closer to us and obviously saw us, she started waving her hands and running faster.

"Help...please." She yelled breathlessly and I quickly murmured to Kasey to stay back. I moved closer to the girl and as she got closer I got a closer look at her and...she literally took my breath away. I seriously hadn't seen more beautiful woman in my entire life. I don't want to sound as a complete prick...but as she got even closer...the thoughts I had had about Kasey somehow disappeared. All I wanted was to help this fragile creature running towards me.

"What's the problem?" I asked when she stopped in front of me and I reached my hands out, seeing that she would almost pass out. Her gorgeous eyes were widen, full with distress, her entire body was shaking, her cheeks pink from running.

"My friend...it was hit and run...I couldn't stop him...he is not breathing." She said in between sobs and leaned in my arms. She looked up and I stopped breathing again as her eyes pierced me."Help...please."

"Of course..." I looked back at Kasey and she walked to us."...where is he?" The woman grabbed my hand with her small one and started dragging me. I didn't know if Kasey was behind us...and quite frankly all I cared was to help this exquisite creature. She had pearly skin that was amazingly soft and long silky mahogany hair.

We continued running for a few minutes, the girl still holding my hand. We turned around the corner...and I saw him. A dark figure lying at the middle of the street. I was no doctor...but even from that distance I knew that it was impossible for that man to be alive. His head, leg and arm were in unnatural positions and there was blood...a lot of blood.

"Kasey..."I turned around and she nodded, taking the sobbing woman in her arms. I slowly started walking towards the body, occasionally looking back. The young woman's eyes were pinned at her friend's body, her body continuing shaking. I turned my head back at the body and walked to it. It was even worse than I thought. His neck was definitely broken and so was most of his bones. He was lying on his stomach, his head away from me. I was just about to kneel down to check his pulse when suddenly a cry broke the silence. Kasey's cry.

I abruptly turned my head around but they were gone. My eyes widen and I started looking around frantically.

"Kasey!" I turned around."What the..." The body was gone! The dead body was gone! I stepped back and crashed my back at something. I jumped from surprise and fear and abruptly turned around, facing...Kasey. Her eyes were full with fear and there was something weird in the way she was standing."Kasey?" I reached out, slightly shifting my position and I...saw it. A hand was holding her neck tightly, not letting her move even a centimeter. Before I even got the chance to say something the hand abruptly pushed Kasey's head, revealing...the woman's face. The sadness and distress were gone, replaced by emotion I couldn't recognize. She smirked evilly and I naturally turned around to run...only to be faced with the...dead body- a man in his mid twenties wearing the same expression as the young woman.

"Nice catch, uh?" Asked the woman and the man smirked.

"Absolutely...which one do you want?" There was something in them that was paralyzing...I couldn't move and I couldn't bring myself to say anything coherent. The woman tilted her head and looked straight at me.

"The boy...I like boys." She smirked again and I felt how my blood was freezing. What were they doing to me? I couldn't move...all I could see were her eyes...they were hypnotic. With one single quick movement I suddenly felt her behind me, I was still facing Kasey but this time the man was behind her.

"Very well...I like girls." He smirked and they laughed. I was trying to move or yell but I couldn't."Cheers."

"Cheers and happy birthday." Said the woman behind me and the last thing I saw before the darkness consumed me was his face...his face which shifted into a demon's one.

**DPOV**

"A guy is starring at you." I almost yelled at her ear, trying to over shout the loud music. Currently, we were in Billy's- my favorite club, the underground of the underground. Belle and I were dancing, her hands were on my shoulders, still a little high on our snack earlier that evening. Belle shifted her head, tracing my gaze to the huge guy, leaned on the opposite wall. He was starring at her and I didn't like it and judging by her snort...she didn't either. She rolled her eyes and I somehow got the feeling she wasn't seeing him for the first time. "Ex?" I asked and she looked at me then at him and then started laughing.

"No...no, he wishes but no." She shook her head and I recognized her mean-bitchy look she gave him. Not too long ago I was at its receiving end and I have to tell you...it's not fun."No, that's just my personal torturer." I furrowed my brows as she took my hand and started dragging me to him. He was tall and muscular with copper-colored hair and pale green eyes.

"Joshua! To what do we owe this _astonishing _ surprise?"Belle asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. But Joshua seemed oblivious to her obvious dismay.

"We need to talk." He simply said and I felt Belle squeezing my hand.

"Sure...talk."She said and raised her chin higher. Joshua darted me with his eyes and I smirked.

"In front of him?" He looked unsure but Belle's voice didn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Yes, in front of him."Joshua hesitated." Look, sweetheart, talk now if you want me to listen because I am famous for losing interest very quickly." He pursed lips and stubbornly looked at her. Oh...she was going to eat him for breakfast...metaphorically, of course. I smirked.

"Does he know?" I snorted and rolled my eyes. This secrecy was kind of getting on my nerves. Yes, I knew that Belle had a secret and yes, I knew that I had promised her not to ask any questions until 'it was safe' but...I couldn't help but to feel a little left out. Her hand, squeezing mine, was the only thing stopping the Fountain of snarky-ness coming from my mouth.

"He knows..." She smirked cockily and paused, enjoying his little panic moment."...enough for you to make it work and I sure as hell want to see how this sounds like." Joshua didn't look very happy but he saw that she wasn't going to back down.

"Fine. My_ boss _wants to see you."

"Well, can't your _boss _wait a few more days? We have an arrangement for next week anyways."He shook his head. I furrowed brows. It almost sounded like they were really talking about _work. _

"No, he needs your...expertise on...something."I tried to repress the millions of questions I had.

"My expertise? Seriously? He can't use anyone else's _expertise _? What about Eric? I thought he was his lap dog." Joshua shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"He is in the Netherlands." Belle looked at him with surprise.

"Netherlands? What is he doing there?"

"He is there with..." He stopped abruptly and looked at me, making me roll my eyes again."...my boss' son." And then the strangest thing happened. Just for a second...a split second...all the cockiness and determination disappeared from her eyes, being replaced by...hurt? But it was just for a second and then her cocky smile was back on.

"Well...I am here for my best friend's birthday and I have no intentions on leaving him."

"Atta girl." I said with a smirk but Joshua shook his head.

"It's really important. He really, _really_, needs your help." And then he gave her meaningful look. Belle paused for a second and looked at me then at him. She snorted with annoyance and stomped her foot like a little child.

"Where is he?" He beamed at her.

"Just outside New York. "

"How incredibly convenient."

"It will take you no more than two hours."Perfect! Belle squeezed my hand and looked at me with apologetic look.

"Will you hate me for the rest of the eternity if I leave you for _one _ hour?" And then she did THE face. Her lips slightly trembled and her astonishing eyes sparkled with hope and plea. I...hissed. Every damn time!

"No, just a few centuries."She beamed at me and quickly kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm going to make it up to you!"She yelled while walking away. I watched her leave with that guy and I clenched my fists. I didn't like him. Not one bit. And I sure as hell didn't like leaving Belle with him.

After a few minutes of pointless staring after her I pursed my lips and looked around. I didn't like it but I couldn't do anything. Plus she could take care of herself, right? I scanned the club one more time. And it wasn't like she was going to let me babysit her. I needed distraction, I moved my eyes to the opposite corner. I smirked.

Blonde hair, low self-esteem...I believe we had a winner.

**BPOV**

"I'm glad you could make it." He said and smiled warmly. I continued walking towards him and pursed lips.

"It's not like you gave me a choice." I nodded towards Joshua and he nodded with an apologetic smile and put my hand in the crook of his arm, guiding me through the corridors. "So what is so important that couldn't wait a few more days." He narrowed eyes and looked down.

"We found a new Cold One."I made a face and he waved his hand, cutting me off." I know what your opinion is...but this particular one might be extremely helpful." I sighed. Once he had decided on something there was no way for me to convince him not to do it.

"Fine. But why do you need me?" He made a funny face and looked at Joshua then back at me.

"Well...she has a very powerful gift that...has kind of _intercepted _ our attempts to explain to her why we brought her here. And so I figured that you could use..." Compulsion? Hell no. That was the exact opposite to everything I believed in. Yes, I used compulsion to get a free car or clothes, or a backstage passage to concerts but not for this. People who helped us had to do it on their free will.

"You know I am not going to do this."I shook my head."I am going to _talk _ to her but I am not going to compel her. Her gift can't possibly stop me. What is it anyways?" He smiled and looked straight ahead.

"Electricity. She can produce an electric current that can shock and incapacitate attackers. It can be turned into something extremely useful...but it proved to be incompatible with our methods of _convincing_." He started walking faster and continued filling me in the details of this vampire he so much liked. We stopped in front of a room and with one last look at him I pushed the door open.

The room was small and white, there was a table in its centre and two chairs opposite each other. On one of them was sitting a tall blonde woman with fierce expression on her face. She slowly turned around to look at me, her eyes dripping with hatred.

"Hello. My name is Annabelle but you can call me Belle."She snorted and looked the way. Ok. "Your name is Kate Denali, right?"

"What do you want? To tell me more about the scary new kind of a vampire Mikael or something about your stupid little war?"I resisted the urge to say something really mean." When will you understand that I don't care and that it's not any of my business." I stepped forwards and slowly sat down on the chair, looking her straight into the eyes.

"Oh, I get that but you see..." I leaned over the table and nodded towards the closed door."...my colleagues are not as understanding as I am. In fact, they called me because they wanted me to use my special...gift on you..." I made a little trick that had proven to be really effective. I blinked and heard her gasp as my eyes were now completely white. I blinked again, turning them back to normal and continued as nothing had happened."...and normally I would have used by now as I understand that you are quite the troublemaker but since I kind of like your spirit, I am willing to offer you a deal." I spoke with a calm voice that sounded even more treating than if I had shouted. Kate had leaned away from me and was now studying me carefully, probably wondering if she could take me on.

"What deal?"She asked cautiously and I leaned back in my chair, crossing my hands on my chest.

"Because I understand that it's quite a lot of us to ask you to fight something you don't know...I will tell you a little story...if you listen to me, at the end I will give you the opportunity to make a choice-to either leave or stay."She looked at me suspiciously.

"How do I know you are not lying to me?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. But given the fact that if I go, far worse than me will come..."She pursed lips and stayed silent for a few seconds."You won't lose anything if you listen to me."

"Fine."She spit out the word and I smirked, getting comfortable in my chair."Tell me."

"Oh...when I said 'tell' I meant 'show." With one quick movement I leaned forwards and grabbed her right hand. She was so surprised by my actions that she didn't have time to be surprised that her electricity didn't work on me. And before she had had any time to do something I took a deep breath and started 'showing'. It was something that I had developed throughout these 500 years. It was basically a projection of my own memories and I had gotten so good that now I could go so deep in my memories that I could make the person experience the same feelings as me, smell what I had smelled...it was just like you were there.

Pictures started moving in front of my eyes.

_"Eric, are you sure that's the place? It looks empty." I said looking at the small house in front of us. It was winter, right before Christmas, everything was covered in thick layer of snow and I could feel the bitter coldness everywhere._

_"Yeah."He nodded with a weird expression on his face. We had information that here lived a werewolf with his family. It was rare for a werewolf not to be in a pack so we decided to check it out. And also we found out that he was a particularly strong one and we all hoped that he would join us._

_We quickly walked to the door. I reached out to knock but suddenly as the wind shifted, I froze dead in my tracks. Blood. I darted my eyes at Eric who had smelled it too. He moved in front of me and pushed the door open. The smell hit us right in the face. Eric put his hand in front of me, looking around but I pushed him away and followed the source of the smell. I turned around the corner and pushed a door open._

_"Oh God." I gasped at the sight in front of me. The entire room was covered in blood, the mother was lying on the floor, her neck broken as every bone in her body, the man was in one of the corners and his heart was in the other...but what made my stomach turn was the sight of a small body, covered in blood. It was the body of the small boy, his hand was missing and his legs were bend in unusual way. With a hand over my mouth I moved closer to it, I kneeled down and felt how my throat clenched. The boys eyes were open so I gently reached out to close them but suddenly pulled it away. He was breathing! I listened harder and heard his quiet, almost non-existent heartbeat _

_I felt Eric coming behind me. I didn't lose time and quickly brought my wrist to my mouth and bit hard, maybe I could save him. And then right when I was about to feed him my blood, his eyes rolled towards me, shining with pain and hopelessness, and second later let out a shaky breath and never took one again._

Then various pictures of dead or tortured bodies went in front of my eyes, feeling the despair and hopelessness all over again. I showed her the hundreds of times me and Eric showed up just a few minutes too late like the that time with the little boy, whose eyes were permanently burned in my memory. I showed her the times when we found not werewolves' or Nightwalkers' bodies but bodies of her own kind, bodies of Cold Ones. The torn limbs and the choking smoke of the fires.

I showed her his face. His cold face with eyes vicious, mad eyes. His voice, dripping with madness and hatred when he spoke to me.

I showed her the hundreds of torture rooms, covered in blood, we found all over the world. With big posters on the wall, saying what's the best way to torture different species, and the most horrifying part was that there were pictures.

And finally, I showed her just a small part of my pure agony when I had to leave Nick. The burning feeling in my chest that I felt for so long that it finally became a part of me. The despair and sadness I felt when I sat in that carriage, watching as it took me away from my one true love.

I let go of her hand as suddenly as I had grabbed it and quickly composed my face. She, however, didn't. On her face was written the complete and utter horror.

"Why...why is he doing this?" She asked, her eyes still a little shocked. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my legs and arms.

"He has a personal vendetta against the supernatural race."

"What would somebody do to deserve this?"

"Well...it's a very long story...but basically long time ago he and his family lived in a small village. They lived in peace with its other inhabitants-the werewolves. Until one full moon...when things went completely wrong. Mikael took the only decision he thought was right- he forced his wife, who was a powerful witch, to turn him and his family into something more. Something faster, stronger, something that could not be hurt...and she did and that's how the vampirism was born. "Kate's eyes widen."Yeah, well after that things went from bad to worse. Mikael found out that his wife had cheated on him and that one of his sons was actually not his, and since he had always had a very, very bad temper, when he turned...his temper magnified. He flipped and killed the lover's entire family, burnt them alive, almost killed him and then killed his own wife. And because obviously that wasn't enough, he started chasing down his kids, wanting nothing more than to fix his _mistake_. He realized, too late if I might add, that he had made a mistake so he decided to fix it by killing them all but he wouldn't stop at just fixing his...he decided to kill every supernatural creature he came across." I shrugged my shoulders and looked at her.

"But if he comes, I will be able to protect my family with my gift."Oh, silly little girl.

"No, you won't."

"Why not? I managed to slow your friends down." She smirked.

"Yeah, but the key phrase here is 'slow them down', not stop them. Even if you managed to take one of them down, you wouldn't be able to take fifty of them. However," I smirked. " if you stay here, you will be taught how to fight and more importantly how to use your powers to actually stop them." She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her. "Ok, look, I suppose that they used the word 'army' a lot ,didn't they?"She nodded." Yeah, but it's not, it's just a word the boys like to use to make it more dramatic. In fact, it's more like a..._web_. And you can imagine that for 500 years it's pretty big."

"Web? What do you mean?"

"Well, let's take you for example. You say yes to my proposal and you stay. You then are going to be trained different fighting techniques, different poisons to slow down the different species and also how to use your gift. You can now what, project it on your skin? Well, imagine if you could expand it, something like a bubble, so that you can disarm your attackers from distance. So, now you are trained to not only take care of yourself but for your family, too. After you have finished your training, you go home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, home. And then one day you wake up and find out that there are Mikael's people in your town that are causing havoc. You ,now, take your phone and call all our people in our _web _ that live or are currently in nearby towns, cities, villages, etc. , and they immediately come to help you, not only protect yourself and the ones you love but also to reduce and control the damage Mikael's people cause so that no one gets hurt."I paused." We have people everywhere and wherever you go you'll be able to seek help." She impressed.

"And this way you can keep track of where Mikael and his people are."

"Exactly. As I said...it's a web and with every new member we get, Mikael tangles himself deeper and deeper in it." She nodded and looked up at me. She couldn't find a single reason to say no. And just like that with a simple conversation she was going to join us because she _wanted _ to, not because she was brainwashed to.

"I have to admit that this is pretty brilliant." She said and I smirked from ear to ear.

"I know. It was my idea."


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

"Mm."I mumbled and cracked my eyes open. My hand immediately shot up and covered them as the bright sunlight from the window blinded me. I groaned and tried again, this time slowly blinking and removing my hand at the same time. After a few seconds I blinked for the last time and took in my surroundings.

For a few moments I was completely disorientated, my eyes looking at the large window. My eyes suddenly widen as I felt a strong arm, possessively holding me by the waist. And suddenly the memories of last night rushed in. Nick. Explanations. Fight. Sex.

I tried to suppress the shit eating grin that extended on my lips as I turned around in his embrace but I couldn't. My breath hitched in my throat as I took in the sight of him. His face was mere inches from mine, his eyes lightly closed, his golden hair messy, his lips slightly puckered up. I couldn't stop the heat in my cheeks as I remember exactly what his lips were doing last night. We had fallen asleep naked and the sheets were leaving his upper body uncovered. I reached my hand out as I shamelessly stared at his perfect abs. I bit my lips and slightly touched his face, he didn't wake up so I continued tracing down the outlines of his face, stroking lightly his golden hair.

With every second I was remembering more and more details about last night and I couldn't hide my huge smile. For a very long time he had been the only man I had ever had sex with, I just couldn't stand the thought of doing what I had done with him with someone else. During that time, I had recalled our nights together over and over again and with my naive mind I assumed that what I felt, the amazing, glorious feeling I felt while I was with him was something normal, natural and that I would feel it if I slept with another man. So I did, I slept with a vampire I met along my way. He was sweet and charming but after our night together I found myself incredibly disappointed and confused. Over the years, after having gaining some experience, I found myself doubting that what I had felt with Nick was real. And after another 50 years I was completely sure that this kind of intimacy, this kind of desire and...well this kind of mind-blowing, eyes- back -rolling, leg -weakening, toe-curling orgasms were even possible to exist. But after tonight...well the only word I could use was _wow. _Apparently feeling like that were only possible when you were in bed with the right person.

I bit my lip and slowly turned my head to look at the clock on the wall opposite the bed. 9:30, we had around half an hour before we absolutely had to leave but he looked so peaceful and adorable with his pouty lips that I just couldn't wake him up. I slowly started shifting in his embrace, carefully taking his hand, griping my waist, and put it beside his body. I rolled to my previous position and slowly started sitting up, biting the inside of my cheek as the stupid bed creaked. My eyes darted at Nick but he was still sleeping soundly so I slowly pulled my legs from the bed, sitting on its edge. I was just about to shift my weight to my legs and stand up when suddenly an electric current coming from my wrist made me jump from surprise.

"Don't rob me of the pleasure of waking up, opening my eyes and seeing you...please." I heard a sleepy voice from behind me. I cursed in my mind and started turning around.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up but..." My breath hitched in my throat for a second time. His eyes were tightly shut, his lips were extended in a irresistible smirk, he was lying on his left side, the shifting of positions causing the sheets to fall...lower. I swallowed thickly and his smirk only extended. He knew exactly he was doing. I bit my lip."Well...you can open them now. I am right here." He shook his head and shifted a little, making the sheets shift too.

"Mmm...I don't think so. I am not quite comfortable with the position you are in right now. It's too...far and I am not sure that I will be able to see you if I open my eyes." He said, his smirk starting to look more like a grin.

I gritted my teeth. Two could play this game.

I slowly turned around and climbed back in the bed. On my knees and arms I started moving closer to him, putting my hands on both sides of his head. Sensing the new position he rolled on his back, his eyes still shut. My long hair was spilling all over him and he shamelessly turned his nose to one of the strands, inhaling deeply, making a low noise in his throat. I smirked and lowered myself, pressing my upper body to him, making him make the same deep noise but this time louder. I leaned down and kissed his temples, moved down to place light kisses along his jaw line and finally pecked him on the lips.

"Is here okay, love?" I asked with my sweetest voice. He tilted his head to one side as if he was thinking over it.

"Mm...I am still not sure. Maybe you can come closer?" He said with innocent voice and my lips extended in a smile. I leaned down again and captured his lips with mine. I started kissing him agonizingly slowly, ignoring his attempts to pick up the pace. Keeping my lips on his, I started moving again, shifting my weight on my hands. I lifted my left leg and placed it on the other side of his waist, I shifted my weight again, broke down the kiss and slowly adjusted myself in the new straddling position, making sure to create enough friction for him to squeeze his eyes more tightly and to groan loudly. I suppressed my smile as I leaned down again and nibbled lightly the soft part of his ear. He groaned again and cursed lightly while shifting slightly below me. This time I couldn't hide my smirk as I whispered in his ear, my voice husky from desire.

"Here?" I trailed my lips against the outlines of his face until I reached his other ear. "Is here okay?"

"I think so...but I still need to check." I raised myself to a sitting position, now filling just how much he was enjoying our little game. His hands gripped my ankles and we both gasped at the sudden electric current, he then started moving his hands up my thighs, leaving a burning trail that was resulting in a very burning feeling between my legs. He moved his hands up my waist making me shudder, then moved them to the small of my back and then suddenly grabbing my...you know...ass. I squeaked and he chuckled lightly. "Oh yes, this is definitely it. I, now, have full...access."And to prove his point he snaked his hands up my back and abruptly pulled me towards him, only my hands, placed on both sides of his head, stopping me from falling on him. Not that he would have been too unhappy about that.

My face was mere inches away from his, his hands moved up my back, reaching my neck and gathering my hair and stroking it gently. He used his free hand to cup my face and his thumb slowly traced the outlines of my lips. I swallowed thickly and leaned down catching his lower lip with my own and sucking it lightly. He groaned and pulled me closer to him. As I slowly pulled away, his eyes suddenly flew open and I gasped. His piercing blue orbs were looking at me with such an intense mixture of feelings that my heart literally stopped beating for a few seconds. My eyes widen and I just couldn't stop anymore. I abruptly grabbed his hands and pulled them above his head, pinning them in place with my left hand. I didn't lose time and crashed my lips against his. His tongue immediately licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, making us both moan .

I was so caught up in the kiss that at some point I realized that he had flipped us over and now I was lying on the soft mattress and he was hovering over me. He broke the kiss and attacked my neck, kissing and nibbling until I didn't know where I was.

My hands tangled in his hair and I used them to pull him closer to me. He found my sweet spot behind my ear and started sucking on it. I gave a loud moan and couldn't help the burning sensation in the pitch of my belly. I moaned again as he bit me lightly and dug my nails in his back.

"Shit ,Bella." Hearing him curse made me want him even more. I was just about to swap our positions again but then...

But then my eyes fell upon the clock.

"Shit!" I pushed him away and jumped out of the bed. "We are going to be late!" He rolled on his back, his eyes startled and confused.

"Excuse me?" He asked and I shifted in my spot, feeling his eyes roam all over my body. "You are not seriously suggesting that we go to school, are you?"

"No, I..."My brain reacted a few seconds later."Did you just say _we_?" I said and my lips started extending as he moved uncomfortably and avoided looking me in the eyes. Oh, that was going to be good." Nick?" He raised his head and gave me a very funny look.

" I am the...history teacher."

" You are the what?" I said opening my mouth and looking at him with wide eyes.

" The history teacher." My hand flew to my mouth as my body started shaking with laughter. He started nodding with his hands in front of his face. " Laugh all you want, but it was the perfect cover." I started stomping my foot ,unable to stop laughing. The image of him wearing glasses, turtleneck and a tweed jacket, sitting in a desk with a stupid apple in front of him was just too much for me. By this time my belly was hurting and my eyes were filled with tears. I bent over my hands on my stomach.

" You...kill...peo...people...for...freaking sport. And...you...?" I said through fits of laughter but didn't have the chance to finish as he suddenly flashed and pinned me to the wall, the sudden movement knocking the air out of my lungs, effectively making me stop laughing. His face were mere inches away from mine but my lips were still extended in a amused grin." I just have one question." He nodded an brushed his nose against my jaw line and I resisted the urge to shudder." Do you have a tweed jacket?"

" Of course." He said and my body started shaking with laughter again. His eyes flickered and he crashed his lips against mine, making me stop laughing and tangle my hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He suddenly broke the kiss making me whimper." Do you want to see it sometime?" He asked his voice husky. I bit my lip and nodded vigorously. He smirked and I pulled him down, joining our lips.

By this time all rational thoughts had evaporated from my mind but as he shifted his position slightly, I caught a glimpse of my phone, sitting on the table next to the bed.

Shit! The phone call. The meeting.

With one quick movement I shifted our positions so now I was pinning him.

" Stop doing this, Nick, or we will never get out of this room"

" I am ok with that." He smirked cockily and shrugged his shoulders but I shook my head with a slight smile.

" We are going to be late." I said and stepped back. He narrowed his eyes.

" For what?" Oh, oh, the question. I stepped from one foot to the other and avoided his eyes.

" For a meeting...with your father." I bit my lip. I knew it was very horrible of me, given the fact that he found out that his father was alive yesterday and that he major Daddy issues and probably held a huge grudge against all of his fathers. He didn't say anything so I raised my head, met by his angry eyes.

" My father? The one that pretended to be dead, the same one who took my fiancée away from me?" I nodded still biting my lip. "I can't deal with this right now. I am not coming. I don't know why you even asked." He said angrily and moved pass me. My heart shattered into pieces. He was hurt, deeply hurt, it was in his eyes, in his voice. In his eyes his father had abandoned him, taken his happiness away from him. And it killed me knowing that it was not true, I needed him to come with me. He had to know the rest of the story, he needed to see his father and see just how much we had taken care of him for the past 500 years.

And I knew just how to deal with him.

He had sat down on the foot of the bed and was looking straight forward stubbornly. I stepped closer to him but he still looked right ahead of him. I moved right in front of him, his eyes on the level of my belly. I reached out and tangled my hands in his hair, tugging slightly, making him raise his head to look at me.

"Oh, don't be mad at me, Nick. I arranged a meeting with him to discuss battle strategies, protecting Elena and well...everything before this," I motioned with my index finger between us." happened. And I just...I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you and not spending our first day together...and I just assumed that you would want to spend your day with me, too." I said with apologizing and innocent voice. And before you accuse me of being Katherine with him, you have to know that I wasn't lying him. I really couldn't imagine leaving him here and going somewhere without him.

And apparently he couldn't, too. He stood up and took my face in his hands, looking at me with his big and mesmerizing eyes, making my heart skip a beat.

" Of course, I want to spend my day with you." He was talking carefully and with a voice full of love as if he was regretting that had made me doubt that. I grinned at him, clapped my hands together victoriously and quickly pecked him on lips.

"Perfect!" I grabbed his hand and raised my eyebrow and smirked seductively." Take a shower with me?"

**KPOV**

" Is that what you are wearing to school?" Stefan said and looked at me from head to toe with his eyebrow raised. I smirked and looked down. I was wearing super tight black skinny jeans, black high heels, tight midnight blue tank top and black leather jacket. My hair was in my usual big curls, my eyes were dark and my lips sparkled in light shade of red. Essentially exactly Elena's opposite.

" You like it?" I batted with my lashes and watched him with amusement as he swallowed thickly.

"Elena wouldn't wear this." He ignored the question and I chuckled, moving closer to him.

" Well, I am not Elena, now am I?" I said seductively and traced his chest with my index finger as I stepped pass him and opened the passenger door. My smirk grew as heard him mutter "You are definitely not." with a low husky voice. I was enjoying the fact that I still had influence over him but it didn't quite make me ...happy. I wish that I had the same influence on Damon. I gritted teeth as I remembered that he was alone with Elena in a huge house. Alone.

What the fuck was happening to me?

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. And looked over at Stefan ,who was just sitting in the driver seat. He looked at me and I smirked, making him turn his attention to the windscreen. He started the car.

" So..." He started unsurely and I turned my head to look at him. He drove through the open gates of the Salvatore house.

" Yeah?" I asked, seeing that he wouldn't continue. He darted his eyes at me.

" Did you call that mysterious person who is supposed to help us?" Oh, the poor innocent boy. I chuckled lightly and shook my head. He was so naive." What? Why are you laughing?" He asked with almost hurt voice.

"I haven't called him, Stefan, and I have no intentions on doing so in the future." He almost jumped on the break, making me shot out my hands us to not hit the windscreen. I looked at him with wide eyes. " What the hell, Stefan?" I spit out angrily and he looked at me with fierce look on his face.

" You are backing down?!" He yelled."That Klaus guy wants to kill us all and you are backing down?" I hit the glove compartment and looked at him with even more anger. Was he really this stupid? I couldn't believe that I once loved him. Hmm. I furrowed brows.

" I am not backing down, _Stefan_!" I spit his name, making him lean away from me." Start the stupid car." He looked at me like I was crazy.

" Not until you explain." Stupid!

"Start the fucking car, Stefan, now!" I yelled with such anger that the veins around my eyes popped and he cringed back. Yeah, I could be very scary when I wanted." We are hunted by two Original vampires and you want to discuss _this _in the middle of the road in a stopped car. Seriously? Can you make it easier for them eavesdrop and then catch us?" Something flickered in his eyes and he pulled back.

" I didn't think about that." He said with a quiet voice and I resisted the urge to say something really mean. He started the car and hit the gas pedal. I was still angry at him so we drove in a complete silence. I looked through the window and watched as the trees around us blurred from the speed. I raised my head a little and stared at the sky. It was icy blue and color reminded me too much of the eyes of a certain someone for me to continue looking at it. I looked at the trees again and the thick forest reminded me of my childhood house. It was in the middle of the forest, where my sister, our brother and I used to play all the time. I remembered with nostalgia how one time we climbed the nearest mountain and found a little blue lake on top of it.

Lake, hmm, lake house, Elena's lake house, Elena and Damon in the lake house, alone. I clenched my teeth and fists. What the hell was happening to me? Why did my thoughts always circle and find themselves occupied with Damon? He, apparently, had no interest in me and I...

I bit the inside of my cheek. I wasn't going to let him crawl under my skin. I looked over to Stefan and decided that talking to him was better than wondering what Damon and Elena were doing in the lake house, alone...oh, stop it, Katherine.

"It doesn't work that way." I said quietly and he looked at me with surprise.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean that I can't just call one of the most powerful vampires in the world." I paused, trying to find the right words." His whereabouts are kept in secret...otherwise he would have been killed hundreds of years ago. No, I had to call a friend of mine who has a lot of connection. And after, if I may add, hours of begging he agreed to call a friend of his, who could contact us with someone in _his _trusted circle. And even that way it might take weeks before we hear back." Stefan looked at me again and his eyes sparkled with curiosity.

" So that strong vampire guy...tell me more about him." Mm...I don't think that's a good idea, Stef. I hesitated, wondering whether I could trust him or not. My entire plan depended on this and I just wasn't...

"Common, you said you didn't have second thought about this." He interrupted my thoughts. I pursed lips and made up my mind. I needed to scare him a little, you know, to let him know what the stakes were here.

"I am not having second thoughts about _this, _I am having second thoughts about you." He looked at me with surprise and confusion.

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me. _This _ must be kept a secret and I know you don't have a very good history in keeping secrets." I said and raised my eyebrows to emphasize my words.

" What?! I am a very good secret keeper, many people have told me their secrets." His voice was a little too high and I chuckled lightly before shaking my head.

" Yeah, exactly, you've been told secrets but can you name...three times in your entire life when you've been told a secret or you have found out something important but you have been told not say anything and you haven't gone straight to your brother or in...recent months Elena?" Oh, tricky question. He tilted his head and I could practically hear wheels spinning in his head as he tried to come up with something. Suddenly he waved his hand.

"I didn't tell _your _secret back in 1864!"

" Yeah, honey, that's only one time and you were compelled not to. But you see...Damon, oh, he is a really good secret keeper. I guess he took all the good genes in that department." I said and looked at him through my lashes. He tightened his grip on the wheel and his knuckles turned white.

" Then why didn't you go to him with this great plan of yours if he so much better than me?" He spit the words through clenched teeth. Jealous much? I chuckled again and raised my eyebrow.

" Well...he would have been my first choice if he hadn't turned out to be my sister's best friend."I furrowed my brows, not liking the fact that he liked my sister more than me." And since the secret must be kept mostly from her...that left me with you." I smirked and he tried to ignore me by asking probably the question he thought would bug me. But somehow didn't.

" What about Elena? She might be able to help us." He said with almost hope.

"Nope. Elena's on team Belle." He opened his mouth object but I was kind of bored of this so I just cut to the chase."Ok, look. I don't know if you realize this but my sister is incredibly dangerous. She would do anything to protect the ones she loves but she shows no mercy at those who endanger them. So be sure that if she finds out that we are plotting against her beloved killer...even if she suspects something, she will take Damon and Elena, grab Klaus' hand we will never see them again." Stefan furrowed his brows and looked at me with emotion I couldn't recognize.

"She would kidnap Elena?" Good, now he was starting to see.

"No." I said with confident voice." She will go willingly." He opened his mouth but I cut him off." You don't know my sister very well but let me just tell you that not many people are able to say no to her. And she doesn't just manipulate or compel the, no, she just has that weird thing going on-she talks in stone cold and calm voice, she lays out the facts and then not just tells but _shows _ what the consequences of the person choice would be." I shuddered at the memory of her white eyes and the terrible visions she was able to show you.

I let the information sink into his brain and looked through the window, we were almost there. He turned right and drove into the parking lot, looking around for where to park and I started looking around.

He finally found a parking spot and stopped the car. I slowly took my bag from the backseat and gracefully got out of the car, noticing that the people around us were starting to stare. I smirked and looked over to Stefan, who was just getting out of the car. I went to him and looked over to the entrance. I spotted two girls, who were talking to each other. They noticed me, too, and waved their hands at me. I smiled and returned the gesture.

" This is going to be so fun, Stef." I said and turned on my heels to look at him. He had a serious look as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Be careful, Katherine, you said it yourself-two Originals are after us. Don't make a mess here." Two boys passed us and their eyes followed me as I smirked and looked back to Stefan, who had his eyebrow raised.

" I promise, Stefan." I said with fake serious voice. He squeezed my shoulders a little too hard for my taste.

" I am serious, Katherine, don't kill anyone today." My smirk grew wider as I stepped closer to him and patted his chest with my hand. I leaned forwards and whispered against his lips.

"Ok, I won't _kill _anyone." I leaned forwards and kissed him. We had to pretend to be the sweethearts of the school, right? I broke the kiss and saw that his eyes had a dazed look. I chuckled lightly and whispered in a voice I knew made men fall on their knees. " See you in History, Stefan."

**Hasn't Klaus been just a sweetheart in the past few chapters? What do you think, guys, should**

**there be some badass Klaus we all know and love in the next chapter? **


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh no." I furrowed my brows and turned to look at the best friend, Bonnie. She was looking at a middle aged man, who was talking to a young woman, standing in front of the open door. She leaned over her desk.

"What's wrong?" I asked and turned around to face her fully. Best friend? And she still hadn't figured out I wasn't Elena. She pointed at the man.

"That's Mr. Tucker. He is a substitute teacher." She shook her head and looked at me with worry." Where's Alaric?" Fucking my sister. I put my best worried Elena face.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him today." I paused." Maybe I should..." I was cut off my Stefan, who stormed through the door. He positively looked angry. I knew why and I tried to hide my smirk. Judging by the look on his face, I was ready to bet my money that he had found out about my _vending machines _. Yeah, well, I had promised not to kill anyone and I really wasn't. I was just borrowing people's blood.

He looked so outraged that I was sure that he would blab out something stupid any minute so I gave him a meaningful look and said with worried voice, while he was sitting down on my other side.

"What's wrong, Stefan? Is it about Alaric?" I said and nodded my head towards the substitute. He looked that way and when he turned around he had an understanding look on his face.

"Yes." He hissed angrily and nodded towards his phone." I just talked to Damon. Apparently the two of them decided to go on a trip to New York." He puffed angrily and gestured in frustration." They are going to visit some _friend _of Damon's who might have information about Klaus." I was officially impressed. Just when I thought that my lover boy was either stupid or born blonde he came up with that amazing cover story. It was perfect. Explains why he is frustrated, why Alaric and Damon are nowhere to be seen plus he also shows impressive acting skills.

"Well, when they come back, remind me to kick them in the nuts, please. Because we just got stuck with the single meanest teacher in the world. He was substituting Mrs. Peterson in the sixth grade, remember?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I remember, what had happened to Mrs. Peterson? Someone had died, I think?" I must admit that was bold of me. I had no idea what she was talking about and for a second I got scared that I had crossed the line but then Bonnie nodded.

" Yeah, I think her mother." Nailed it!" However, do you remember how awful he was to us? He made Katy Jones cry because she had forgotten to put her phone away." She shook head." He had some serious problems with phones." She opened her mouth to say something more but the famous phone hater stopped talking to the woman, turned around and walked in the room, wearing an expression of deep frustration and boredom.

"Phones off." He trailed with his high pitched voice that just made you want to cringe. I pursed lips. This was going to be so incredibly horrible.

And ,of course, I was right. From that moment I pretty much dozed off as he proceeded squeaking historical inaccuracies about World War 1. I started doodling in my notebook but as much as I was trying not to listen to him, I couldn't help but to observe that for around 20 minutes he succeeded in scolding, correcting and pissing off almost every single student. He was incredibly irritating and all of the class barely was able to hold it together. I tried to stay out of his radar because I knew that if he started with me, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. And I pretty much succeeded but then...

My phone started blasting _Enter Sandman_ **(AN: Enter Sandman by Metallica). **

With one quick movement I hit the silence button but it was already too late. Everyone was staring at me, especially Mr. Tucker. He looked like a cartoon with his hands on his waist and his brows furrowed in a diagonal shape.

"I am sorry." I said quickly, hoping that he wouldn't make a scene. Unfortunately, he had different intentions. Too bad for him.

"I thought I asked you to turn your phone off."

"I am so sorry Mr. Tucker, I forgot." He kept on moving his eyes from one place to another, like he was trying, on purpose, not to give me a chance to compel him. His eyes turned darker and he got a wicked twinkle in his eyes. He lived for moments like this one, I could see it all over his face. He got joy from torturing his students.

"Well, apology not excepted, miss..."

"Gilbert."

"Miss Gilbert, we don't tolerate behavior like this in this school." Oh God, what was he talking about? What behavior? For crying out loud, I hadn't run his dog over, my phone had just rung." And quite frankly, disobedience is something that colleges don't tolerate, either. Next year you are going to be a senior, right?" I nodded." Well, you have to start considering the possibility that no good college is going to except you if colossal change don't take place in you. For example, when I went to Yale... " I tried to sniffle a laugh. He stopped abruptly and looked at me as if he was going to eat me alive.

"You went to Yale?" I said with surprise.

" Yes, miss Gilbert, I did. And if you are interested in..."

"No, no. I am not interested in Yale, I am just surprised you went there." His eyes widen and so did all of _my _classmates'. I guess that no one had ever talked to him in that manner. Oh, but I was just starting.

"Excuse me?" His voice was now pitch high.

"You went to Yale and yet you are stuck in a menial job in a town that's even hard to spot on the map. So that leaves two options for you. The first one is that you are one of those beautiful minded geniuses, who is so incredibly smart that decides to fight against the social convention of one finding a proportionate to one's abilities job. And instead decides to occupy his brain with menial tasks, leaving the beautiful and the genius to work in the background." I paused and looked around. Everyone had their mouths wide open, not knowing what the hell was happening."The second one is that you have very rich parents. Very rich and very ambitious. And seeing that their little boy was growing up to be not very bright and not very...well..._them_, they decided that he needed a slight nudge. So they sent you to a very good school, thinking that once you had mixed in with the right crowd you would come out of there the boy they had always wanted. But when they saw that it was the same old you, they decided that they didn't have other option that to leave you in the real world for awhile. And that's what you are doing here." I shifted in my spot and put a cocky smirk on my face. "Now...from what I have heard and seen today...I suppose that it's probably the second option."I stood up."So, I get why you want to take it all on us, the ones who still have a fighting chance," He finally stopped moving his eyes. I looked straight at them and felt the familiar feeling of power, rushing through me.", but my phone is ringing and I really need to get it." I grabbed my phone, smirked at my class and pushed the door open.

Once I was out I took a deep breath and scrunched my face. I had made an enormous mess and I had no idea how I was going to fix it.

I looked at my phone.

No way. This soon?

I dialed his number and he picked up on the first ring.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon, Daniel." I said with my usual cocky voice and started pacing around as I talked. I had met Daniel a few years back. He was obsessed with vampires even though he was one, the first time we met he acted as if I were a film star and told me practically everything about my life. Very weird, but very helpful in situations like this one.

"That's why you are not hearing from him." My blood froze. That was not Daniel's voice. No, this voice was colder than ice, filled with venom and hatred. I stopped dead in my tracks and my heart started pounding. There was something familiar in this voice but I couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" I somehow found my voice again. The man on the other side chuckled darkly.

"That's not important, now, is it?" So familiar. Where had I heard it before?" The important thing is that you want to offer us a deal." No, that was not possible. If it was possible, my blood ran even colder. He was dead, that was not possible." Am I right?" He asked and I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach.

BPOV

"A camp? We are going to a camp?" He asked and looked at me with a weird expression. We were sitting in my car, I was driving and had just finished telling him everything. About the web, his father. our hiding places...everything.

"Well, don't expect bonfires and marshmallows. We call it a camp but it's more a plain building in the middle of the nowhere. At least that is what it looks like." I smiled at him and winked. He looked a little confused." Over the years, we felt the need of _space. _We needed a place where we could interrogate, train people, etc., so we started building these buildings, usually close to big towns but still somewhere not very crowded."

"And where is the camp we are going to now?" He leaned on his elbow and looked at me with his blue orbs. I swallowed thickly and looked at the windshield.

"Um...not very far from here. We have another...15 minutes or so." A suspicious smirk extended on his lips as he leaned back on his seat. He puckered his lips and looked at me under his lashes, making me grip the wheel harder. He stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Can I ask you a few things?" He asked and raised his eyebrows. I sighed.

"Shoot."

"When were you changed?" I gripped the wheel tighter.

"Three years after I left." He pursed lips. I knew what his next question was going to be.

"Who turned you." My knuckles turned completely white and I felt how my mouth started filling with blood from where I had bit the inside of my cheek too hard.

"Nick...can I not answer this question right now?" I paused." I know I can trust you and I promise I will tell you one day just...not now." He pursed lips and made a surrendering gesture.

"Ok." He stayed silent as his lips started extending in a smile. "So...when are you moving your things?" I furrowed my brows.

"Excuse me?" He just smirked even wider.

"When are you moving your things?" He repeated and I shot him an irritated look.

"Yeah, I heard this the first time. I meant what things and move them where?" He rolled his eyes as if it was too obvious for me to even ask. He shifted in his seat so that he could look straight at me.

"Your things from the Salvatore house, when are you moving them?" I tried to repress as a smile as I finally got what he was asking. He wanted me to move in with him? My heart fluttered and I bit the inside of my cheek. That proposal sounded too sloppy for my taste, I looked at him under my lashes and flashed him one of my breathtaking smiles. I watched with smug look as his Adam's apple bobbed.

"Move them where?" I played dumb and he visibly started losing his cool. His eyes lost their smug look. Was he nervous? Oh, that was so good.

"To my house." He said, looking at me boldly. I sniffled a laugh and looked at the road. I tilted my head to one side and looked at my watch. I pursed lips and stepped on the gas pedal harder. We were really late. That shower we had...kind of took us longer than I had expected.

I raised my brow.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" He shifted in his spot. And I watched amused, was he really nervous? He always was so...cool.

"Yes, I am." I looked at him and smiled warmly, making him smile in return. I abruptly turned my head forwards.

"I don't know...I kind of promised Damon and I don't want to be rude..." His fist landed in his lap and he looked at me furiously.

"Damn it, Bella, are you seriously expecting me to let you live with two hormonal teenage vampires," I started laughing.", who obviously have a thing for your family?" He continued yelling but I was laughing too hard to hear him.

"I am...just...messing with you, Nick." He stopped and looked at me angrily. I grabbed his hand and brought it to my lips, kissing it gently. "Of course, I will move in with you." I smirked as he visibly relaxed.

"Good." I chuckled and looked around. There were no cars to be seen or heard so I kind of jumped on the gas pedal, making my sports car almost fly over the smooth asphalt. "You in a hurry?"

"Yeah, thanks to someone, whose name I won't say, we kind of got held up in the house." He smirked and winked me." Your father is very punctual, he doesn't like when people are late." I looked at the familiar setting around. " Luckily, we are almost there." He looked around too, furrowing his brows.

" But I don't see anything except for..." I turned the wheel abruptly, taking a small, almost invisible, road between the trees, seconds later we drove in a huge opening. Right in the middle of it was a huge building, even from here we could see the training equipment scattered around it.

I smirked at Nick and stopped right in front of the barrier . Suddenly, there was a knock on the window. I rolled it down and grinned.

"Hey, Josh, wanna let us in." I nodded towards the building. He grinned as well.

"You are in trouble." He winked." You are late." He clicked a button and the barrier opened.

"Wish me luck." I laughed and parked in front of the stairs. Nick looked at me with weird expression then shook his head and opened his door. I did the same but before I could even close it behind me a blonde fury flashed over my neck.

"Belle!"She laughed and hugged me tightly. I gasped for air as her arms crushed my throat.

"Kate...you are...suffocating me."

"Oh, sorry." She smiled apologetically and I grinned at her. Almost right after I had told her everything and convinced her to stay, we found out that we actually had a lot in common. I had taken over the role of her trainer and we had spent the next year together.

Her eyes moved to look at something behind my shoulder and I watched as her eyes widen. She darted her eyes from me to Nick and back.

"Um...Kate...this is..." She practically pushed me away and stood in front of him. His lips extended in a smirk.

"I know who he is." His smirk just extended." The famous Nicklaus." She reached out her hand and cocked her head to one side. I knew what she was doing, she was testing him. He stepped closer to her.

"Nicklaus is the name given me by the person who is trying to kill all of us, please, call me Klaus." And he grabbed her hand. I stopped breathing for a second but he didn't flinch or indicate in any way that he had felt her electricity. That was not good. Nick stepped back." So where's my dad?" He pronounced the word in a very weird manner and cocked his head to one side.

"In the interrogation rooms." Nick's brows shot up.

"Who is he interrogating?" I asked and stepped next to Nick, taking his hand in mine. Kate's eyes shot to our intertwined hands and then her lips extended in the biggest smirk I had ever seen.

"You'll have to see for yourself."

KPOV

"Interrogation rooms? Doesn't sound creepy at all." Bella smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders. We were walking through long white corridors for what seemed like forever. Her blonde friend was a few steps ahead of us and Bella had her hand in mine. I looked at her.

I still couldn't believe how different and the same she was. She was still the girl I had fallen in love with so many years ago but there was something different in her. There were the obvious physical changes but there was something else... she was more confident, more powerful, more _deadly_.

The blonde slowed down in front of a room with one huge 33 carved on it. She passed the door and put her hand on the knob of the door next to it. She pushed it open and we entered a small room...taken right out of a police department. The entire right wall was taken by a huge glass, there was a small table in front of it, huge monitors on it. I raised my eyes to look through the window...

On the other side was a significantly bigger white room. There was a big table in its centre and two chairs, opposite each other. On the one that was facing us was sitting tall dark-haired man, who had his face turned around to look at the other person in the room. I couldn't see the dark-haired man's face but I could see the other man's one. My eyes were pinned to him and as if he had felt my gaze, he looked up. And I was met by the same pair of eyes I was seeing everyday in the mirror.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, trying to suppress the emotions that rushed through me. I knew that he couldn't see me through the one sided glass but I couldn't help the feeling that he was looking at me.

"No way!" I shook my head, hearing Bella's scream. I looked at her but she had her face almost glued to the glass. I looked though it again but I still couldn't see why she was so excited. " Is that...?" And then the dark-haired man slightly shifted his head and the light hit his crescent shaped scar.

"Gareth Collins?!" I stepped forwards, surprise in my voice. Both Bella and Kate shot their eyes at me.

"You've met him?" Kate asked with surprise. I smirked and crossed my hands before my chest.

"You see that scar on his cheek?" They nodded simultaneously." How do you think he got it? He crossed me once." I shrugged my shoulders, leaving the gory details. Bella stepped closer to me, mimicking my position.

"Well, he is also one of Mikael's dirty workers. He has killed more people than you and I together." She pursed lips and turned her head to look at him and then turned it back again. "We've been searching for him for years...how did you manage to find him?" Kate smirked and pointed her long white finger at Gareth.

"Apparently, our dear Mr. Collins has a thing for prostitutes." She wiggled her eyebrows and Bella smiled.

"Natalie?"

"Natalie." Kate said with a nod and I once again was amazed at how big their _organization _was.

"So how long have they been in there?" I asked and leaned on the small table.

"About three hours. He is unbreakable. He hasn't said anything." I furrowed brows and shifted my position to look at them. The girls continued talking but I stopped listening to them.

I watched as my father walked around the chained Gareth, asking him question after question and never getting an answer. I studied every singe of his features. I still remembered our only conversation 1000 years ago. I had no idea that he was my father at the time, he was just another person in our village.

_"Where is Mikael, Gareth?"_

_"You are not going to get out of here alive if you don't start talking."_

_"What is his next move?"_

Silence.

That's what he got. And suddenly I felt the unbelievable urge to prove myself. To make Garth speak and show my so called father what I was capable of doing. I wanted him to know that I was better. I knew it was childish and stupid but I wanted to impress him...and Bella, too. They had excluded me of their plans and I wanted to show them how it really was done.

And I just stopped thinking.

I jumped up and grabbed the doorknob.

"Where are you going, Nick?" I smirked at her.

"To get us some answers." And I closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath and pushed the door with the big 33 on it.

From the sudden noise, both men jumped from surprise and turned around to look at me. As soon as they saw me both of their faces lost all color, their eyes widen and their mouths formed the shape of an o. Gareth looked scared and my father looked shocked. I guess Bella hadn't told him about me.

My face was cold and distant when I looked straight at the man who had saved and destroyed my life at the same time.

"Father." I said with cold and collected voice. I held his gaze for a one more second, watching him as he tried to overcome his initial surprise.

I slowly turned my head to look at Gareth. His face was whiter than snow but his lips were pursed with determination.

"Gareth."

"Klaus." He said and I was surprised at how calm his voice was. His eyes slowly moved to my father, his lips extending in some sort of a smirk. "Bringing in the big guns, huh?" He didn't have time to answer as I stepped closer and tilted my head to one side.

"I guess you can say so." I was now in front of the table. I slowly pulled the chair opposite to Gareth and sat down." Long time no see, Gareth. How have you been?" He looked at me, his eyes not giving away his emotions. He tilted his head.

"I am not going to say anything." Ok, straight to the point. I didn't mind. He set the pace himself.

My hands caught the edge of the table and I gripped it tightly. My eyes darkened a few shades and I tried to sound as deadly as possible.

"Wanna bet...," I pushed the table hard, making it hit Gareth hard in the chest. His eyes widen from surprise and pain as he gasped for air." ,mate?" He started coughing and I stood up, leaning on the table that was still pressing his chest. "Now that you know that I don't do patient very well...I am going to give you one last opportunity to get out of this quickly and painlessly." I held his gaze." You can either start telling me everything you know and be the guy who makes my life easier...or continue being silent and be the guy who makes my life harder. And trust me, you do not want to be the guy who makes my life harder." I said and leaned forward a little bit more and then pulled back, giving him space to think.

Silence.

"Harder it is then." I said with disappointed voice and started walking around him. Slowly, like a predator around its prey. "15th December ...1951, Chicago, 50 vampires, tortured and then killed." He smiled slightly. I was now again on the opposite side of the table. "I have to say I was quite impressed with your methods of inflicting pain." I winked at him and he looked surprised. "I've always wanted to ask you...did it work? Did all those vampires tell you everything they knew?" He was shallow. He smirked and leaned back.

"Of course, they did." Good. I raised an eyebrow with a smile on my lips.

"So...your methods are effective then?" I didn't expect this to work on him.

"You can say so." He said with a smirk and I nodded. Right where I wanted him. I let my lips form a dark grin.

"So...under the circumstances... in this particular situation we are in...you wouldn't mind a taste of your own medicine then?" The smile disappeared from his face, realizing what he had just said. I started walking around again. "Now...what was the first thing you did to those vampires...um..." I was now on his right side. He was sitting on a chair, his legs and arms tied up. His hands were lying on the armrests. He looked at me, his eyes wide with fear. " Ah...you broke their fingers..." He didn't even have time to blink before the side part of my hand met the middle of his fingers with great force. The bones caved in and there was a loud noise as if from breaking twigs.

Gareth's was silent for a moment but when the initial shock went away his eyes widen and he made a sound similar to a wounded bear.

"Nicklaus!" I heard my father's voice but didn't even turn around.

"Don't." I warned as he moved closer to us. I moved to Gareth's left side." Now...what was next?" He was still silent. He must have really been afraid of Mikael. Well, I needed him to fear me more. " Arms." And with one swift movement my hand made contact with his biceps, breaking the bone in half. Gareth started yelling and twitching around from pain but I ignored him. " I can do this all day, you know."

"No...stop." He whispered, his face convulsing from pain.

"Stop?" I shook my head." Now, I am sure you have no idea where Mikael is. You are not that important...so what can you possibly know that would make me stop torturing you?" Silence. I went behind him and grabbed his hair, pulling his head backwards. He started yelling again as he started chocking. "Next thing...fangs."I said with an evil smirk.

"NO!" He yelled but I started reaching out." No, stop, don't..." My fingers touched his fangs and he started shaking uncontrollably." Spy! Spy!" I stopped.

"Excuse me?"

"Mikael...he wanted to find a spy among you." I let go of his hair and moved to look at him.

"Wanted? As in...he has found one?" I knew what this meant. I darted my father with my eyes. He had moved closer to us.

Gareth shook his head.

"As in...he has found two."

**Two spies? Does he mean Stefan and Katherine? Mm...or maybe Katherine and someone else?**

**I am betting on the second one. What do you think? **


End file.
